


Sans Times Three

by dlj60



Series: The Sans Times Three Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 29,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident occurs at Alphys' place while you're gone grocery shopping, you return home from grocery shopping to be greeted by your skeleton boyfriend, Sans. There's just one, small problem.</p><p>There's three of him and each of them wants to have you to himself. And so begins days and days of having to deal with the three Sanses feuding for your affections.</p><p> At least until your Sans and Alphys can figure out how to send the other two back to where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my newest story. Unfortunately, I deleted the other two stories I had been doing because I wasn't really sure where to go with them.
> 
> This new story, however, will most definitely be getting finished. I have a pretty good idea about where to go with it.
> 
> And now, here we go. First chapter!

"What?"

This is the first thing you say when you walk through the front door of you and your boyfriend, Sans' house. You'd just returned from grocery shopping and were greeted with the strangest sight shortly after walking through the door. There, in the living room, was your boyfriend.

What's strange about that? Well, nothing really. Besides the fact that there were also two more of him. And the three of them(him?) were arguing, yelling at each other about something. They were too busy arguing to even notice that you'd walked in. One of the Sans was your Sans. Blue hoodie, shorts, house slippers. The other two looked way different. One of them is wearing a black jacket over a red sweater. His shorts are similar to your Sans' shorts except his have yellow stripes instead of white stripes. 

Instead of house slippers, this Sans wears red sneakers. You also notice that he has one gold fang. The other Sans is wearing a gray shirt. Around his neck is a blue neckerchief. He also has on a pair of blue gloves, black pants, and blue boots. 

"Uhhh." You let out an extremely confused sound. This draws their attention to you standing in the open doorway. Your Sans grins at you, completely forgetting about the other two, and approaches you.

"hey, babe," he says. "let me get those for you." He takes the bag of groceries that you're holding and simply walks away with them, disregarding the scene you walked in on. You watch as he walks into the kitchen before turning your attention to the other two Sanses.

"Uhhh," you say once again as you look at them. You close the door behind you. The Sans in the black jacket grins at you. 

"well, well, well. who are you, cutie?" He says. This causes you to blush. His grin widens. The Sans with the blue gloves pipes up.

"YES! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE AS WELL!" Jeez, he was loud. He kinda reminded you of Sans' brother, Papyrus. "ALSO, HE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE A VERY ATTRACTIVE HUMAN!" You blush some more.

"I'm Y/N. Um, who are you?" 

"the name's Sans, sweetheart," says the gold fanged Sans. "but, for the sake of not getting us mixed up, you can call me Red.

"I AM SANS AS WELL! YOU MAY CALL ME BLUEBERRY!"

You hear rustling in the kitchen as your Sans puts away groceries.

"Um, where exactly did the two of you come from? Are you two brothers or relatives or something Sans never told me about?" Red let's out an amused snort.

"please. that loser wishes he was related to someone like me. i only got one brother."

"AS DO I! I AM NOT RELATED TO THE OTHER SANSES."

So, that meant you still didn't know what the hell was going on. Luckily, normal Sans finally exits kitchen and rejoins the rest of you in the living room.

"Sans, would you mind explaining to me what in the great god damn I just walked in on?"

"um, okay. so, while you were gone, i went to go see Alphys. she showed me this machine that she made. told me that we'd be able to see other universes with it." You raise an eyebrow. "Universes?" "yep. just like how there are other timelines, there are other universes. something ended up going wrong and these two wannabes appeared in Alphys' lab." 

Red shoots Sans a pretty harsh glare. "who the fuck you callin' a wannabe?"

"LANGUAGE!" Blueberry exclaims. Sans glares back at Red.

"what are ya gonna do about it... wannabe?" Red's sockets widen before he tackles Sans. They wrestle around on the floor. You and Blueberry watch in horror.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Blueberry demands. They continue wrestling around. You begin to think the situation couldn't get any worse until they end up bumping into a table where your favorite vase sat. You watch in even more horror as it falls to the floor and shatters.

Aw, hell no. Your grandma gave you that vase before she passed. You go over to where Sans and Red are still wrestling. You reach down and pick the both of them up by their hoods.

"whoa!"

"hey!"

They catch a glimpse of your face and oh boy do you look pissed. They dangle from your hands by their hoods and look like dogs that just got caught peeing on the carpet. You set them down on the floor and point to the couch.

"Sit." They rush over to the couch and sit down. Blueberry follows suit.

"Okay, we ain't going to be havin' anymore of that. Now, Sans. You said that they were from different universes." Sans nods "Which ones?" You ask. "before Alphys' machine malfuntioned, it read out the words Underfell and Underswap." Sans points to Red. "he's from the Underfell universe. and he," Sans says, pointing to Blueberry, "is from Underswap. the machine ended up breaking after these two showed up. Alphys is trying to figure out how to fix the machine so we can send them back. until then, we're stuck with them." 

"um, excuse me, but what the hell gives you and that nerdy dino the right to send us back?" Red asks. "i think i'd rather stay here with this cute human." He turns to you and grins, waggling his browbones at you. You blush. Sans growls.

"sorry pal, but they're already taken."

"what? by who?" Sans points to himself. "you?" Red scoffs. "why would anyone want to date your loser ass? i think they'd rather rather date someone way cooler."

"I AGREE! THAT IS WHY I THINK I SHOULD BE THEIR DATEFRIEND!"

"um, no. i was referring to me," Red says.

"HOW SADDENING. IT IS OBVIOUS THAT I AM THE COOLEST OUT OF THE THREE OF US."

"there's nothing cool about that outfit," Red retaliates. Blueberry gasps. 

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"why should i when it's true?" The two of them continue to argue back and forth like children. Soon, Sans joins in on the argument and three of them end up arguing about who gets to date you. 

Honestly, you couldn't handle this at the moment. You simply walk out of the living room, their loud arguing voices following behind you as you do. You make your way to the bedroom you and Sans share and flop down onto the bed.

You'd deal with them later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Let's go!
> 
> Btw, I changed up yesterday's chapter. Go check it out.

"So, Red. You came from another universe, right?" You ask. You're now in the living room supervising Red and Sans as they try to super glue your vase back together.

"apparently."

"What's yours like?" Red turns his attention away from reconstructing the vase to look at you.

"you wanna know what my universe is like?" You nod. "well, everyone is kind of a piece of shit. we all wear black and red."

"What do you mean everyone is a piece of shit?"

"just as i said. unlike all the monsters in this universe, who are nice, the monsters in my universe are jerks."

"You don't seem that bad," you say. Red smirks at you.

"you hittin' on me, sweetheart?" 

"What? No! I was just saying. Anyway, what about you, Blueberry?"

"MY UNIVERSE IS FILLED WITH WONDEFUL, NICE MONSTERS! EVERYONE THERE IS GREAT!"

"The two of you mentioned having a brother. I'm guessing his name is Papyrus."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, HUMAN?"

"Well, if the two of you are supposed to be alternate versions of Sans, then there have to be alternate versions of everyone else, including Papyrus."

"WHAT IS THIS UNIVERSE'S PAPY LIKE?" 

"Papy?"

"THAT IS WHAT I CALL MY PAPYRUS! HE IS VERY LAZY. YOUR SANS KIND OF REMINDS ME OF HIM."

"That's funny. You remind me of this universe's Papyrus. He acts just like you do."

"OOOH! WILL I GET THE CHANCE TO MEET HIM?"

"You should be able to. He'll be home soon. He's baby sitting Frisk for Toriel. What about you, Red? What's your Papyrus like?"

"a fucking asshole. he bosses me around all the time. i'm glad he ain't here." 

Soon, the vase is super glued back together and put somewhere where it wouldn't get broken again. The sound of a car pulling up outside can be heard.

"sounds like Pap is home," Sans says. Seconds later, the front door swings open and in walks Papyrus. He shuts the door behind him. 

"HUMAN, BROTHER! I HAVE RETUR-" Papyrus stops his greeting once he notices that there are three Sanses in the living room.

"Uh, hey Papyrus. Welcome home." Papyrus looks between the three Sanses.

"BROTHER, HAVE YOU CLONED YOURSELF?"

"you could say that. Alphys is trying to figure out how to fix it though. until then, they'll be staying here with us."

Papyrus looks between the three Sanses some more. "HMMMMMM. OKAY! I WILL MAKE US SOME SPAGHETTI TO WELCOME OUR NEW GUESTS! UNTIL THEN, MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME!" Papyrus strides away and into the kitchen.

"HE SEEMS VERY NICE!" Blueberry says. "yeah. he's way different from my brother. he even cooks," Red says. "Well, while we wait, you two can tell me and Sans more about the universes you guys came from." The four of you take a seat on the couch and begin talking more about Red and Blueberry's universes.


	3. Chapter 3

"so, where are we gonna sleep?" Red inquires after dinner. Before you or Papyrus can say anything, Sans says, "how's the couch sound?" 

"Sans, don't be rude," you chide. "We have an air mattress that the two of you could use," you say to Red.

"wouldn't that mean we'd have to share?"

"Uh, yes?"

"no can do," Red says. "i'd rather sleep with someone more appealing." Cue flirty grin aimed at you. Cue blush from you.

"hate to burst your bubble there, Red, but sleeping with them is my job," Sans says.

"PERHAPS THE ATTRACTIVE HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE MARVELOUS! LIKE, I DON'T KNOW, ME!" Blueberry chimes in.

"If the three of you don't quit arguing, you'll all be sleeping on the air mattress. Sorry you two, but our bed is only big enough for two people."

"who said we'd all sleep in it together? it could just be you and me, hot stuff. that loser bag of bones you usually sleep with can sleep on the air mattress with Bubbly here."

"THIS SHOULD BE DECIDED SOON. UNTIL THEN, SANS, IT IS TIME FOR MY BEDTIME STORY!" Papyrus states.

"okay, Pap. go on upstairs and i'll be up there soon." Papyrus gets up and rushes up the stairs to get ready for bed. "okay, you two, look. this human right here, they're mine. you two are just going to have to deal with it." Sans gets up from the couch to go read Papyrus his bedtime story, leaving you downstairs with Red and Blueberry.

"who does that guy think he his, tellin' me what to do? you don't seem to have a problem with it, cutie. so, how about it? you and me can take the bed while bag of bones one and two sleep on the air mattress."

"I DO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A BAG OF BONES AS WELL, RED," Blueberry points out.

"Look, even if you two are technically Sans, the Sans of this universe is my boyfriend, not either of you. Just drop it, okay? Now, I'm gonna go get the air mattress. Can you two be nice while I'm gone?"

"OF COURSE!"

"...whatever."

"That's good enough. I'll be right back." You get up from the couch and head off to get the air mattress.

Unbeknownst to you, Red is giving your retreating backside a nice, long look as you walk off.

"YOU ARE A PERVERT," Blueberry says. Red looks at Blueberry.

"huh?"

"YOU HEARD ME. YOU ARE A PERVERT. STARING AT THE HUMAN'S BOTTOM AS THEY WALK AWAY."

"so what? i see a nice looking person, i'm gonna look. you're just a prude."

"I AM NOT! I AM JUST A GENTLEMAN, THAT IS ALL. BESIDES, I AM SURE THE HUMAN WOULD RATHER BE DATEFRIENDS WITH SOMEONE MORE RESPECTFUL."

"you practically jumped at the chance to try sleeping with them! and, i can totally be respectful! i can be a gentleman just as much as you claim to be."

"IS THAT SO? YOU CURSE AND YOU CONTINUOUSLY FLIRT AND MAKE ADVANCES AT THE HUMAN. I DO NOT. THERE IS NOTHING REMOTELY GENTLEMAN LIKE ABOUT THAT."

"how about a competition then? we'll see who the better gentleman is."

"YOU ARE ON! DO NOT BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU LOSE!" The sound of your footsteps alert Red and Blueberry to your return. You walk back into the living room with the air mattress, blankets, and pillows.

"Here you guys go," you say. You push the table in front of the couch out of the way and lay the mattress down. You hand them the pillows and blankets. "Welp, goodnight. See you guys tomorrow." You begin to make your way out of the living room.

"WAIT A MINUTE, HUMAN!" You turn back around to face Blueberry.

"Yes?"

"WOULD IT BE TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A, UM, A bedtime story?" His voice gets quieter as he asks.

"You want a bedtime story, too?" Blueberry nods.

"BACK IN MY UNIVERSE, PAPY ALWAYS READS ME STORIES BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP."

"Uh, okay. One bedtime story, coming up. I'll be right back." You head upstairs into Papyrus' room where Sans is just finished reading Papyrus his bedtime story. Papyrus was sound asleep. He looked cute when he was asleep. As usual.

"oh, hey Y/N. i was just on my way to bed."

"Hey, can I see that book?" You ask, pointing to the book in Sans' hand."

"why?"

"Blueberry wants a bedtime story." Sans frowns.

"well, he's just gonna have to go without it." Sans goes to put the book on the shelf of books in Papyrus' room. You snatch the book from his hand before he does.

"Come on, Sans. Just because you don't wanna be nice to them doesn't mean I shouldn't."

"but, they're trying to date you!"

"You act like I'm gonna let them. One little bedtime story won't hurt. Just go on to bed. I'll be there soon." Sans crosses his arms, but complies. He shuffles out of Papyrus' room, grumbling to himself. You head back downstairs. Red and Blueberry are lying on the air mattress when you walk into the living room.

"Okay, Blueberry, how does Fluffy Bunny Has a Picnic sound for a bedtime story?" You ask.

"THAT SOUNDS GOOD!" Red rolls his eyelights. You take a seat on the mattress. You open the book and begin reading. Halfway into the book, Blueberry is fast asleep. You close the book and get up from the air mattress.

"hang on there a minute, Y/N. there's something i want to ask ya for," Red says. 

"And that would be?"

"a goodnight kiss." He waggles his browbones at you. You roll your eyes and make your way out of the living room, turning off the lights on your way out.

"Goodnight, Red."


	4. Chapter 4

"I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE US BREAKFAST!" These are Blueberry's first words after waking up the next morning. You'd just walked into the living room and he'd bounded up to you like an energetic child. Well, in a way, he kind of was an energetic child.

Red was still fast asleep, drool streaming down his jaw from his mouth.

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Blueberry, but you're a guest. You don't have to do that."

"NONSENSE! IT IS THE LEAST I COULD DO FOR YOU LETTING US STAY HERE!" You could tell that he wasn't going to back down so, you nod.

"Okay. What're you going to make?"

"IT WILL BE A SURPRISE!" Blueberry scurries off into the kitchen. You listen as he shifts around. It sounded as though he was looking for something. Seconds later, Blueberry emerges from the kitchen. "HUMAN. YOU SEEM TO BE LACKING THE INGREDIENTS NECESSARY FOR ME TO MAKE WHAT I PLAN ON MAKING. THEREFORE, WE MUST TAKE A TRIP TO THE STORE!" Blueberry goes and pulls on his boots. "COME ALONG HUMAN!"

"hey, what's going on down here? where ya comin' along to?" You turn to face Sans as he enters the living room.

"THE HUMAN AND I ARE HEADED TO THE STORE TO GET INGREDIENTS SO THAT I MAY MAKE BREAKFAST."

"there's plenty of things in the kitchen."

"NOT FOR WHAT I AM TO MAKE!"

"and that would be?"

"It's a surprise, apparently." Sans didn't want you going anywhere with his peppy doppelganger alone. So, he wouldn't let you.

"mind if i tag along?"

"WELL, TO BE HONEST..."

"Of course not. Just need to go shower and get dressed."

As you turn to go back upstairs, Sans shoots Blueberry a smug grin.

**********  
When the three of you reach the store, you grab a shopping cart. "Okay, Blueberry, what is it that we need to get?"

You watch as Blueberry looks up at the signs over the aisles. When he finds what he's looking for he says, "FOLLOW ME!" You and Sans follow behind him as he hurries through the store to one of the aisles. 

"HERE THEY ARE!" You hear him say. You watch as he picks up a few boxes of taco shells and places them into the cart. When you get the next aisle, Blueberry grabs some taco seasoning. It was pretty evident what Blueberry planned on making for breakfast.

After grabbing meat for the tacos you begin heading to the cash register. On the way, you happen to run into Toriel and Frisk .

"Hey, Toriel! Frisk." Frisk runs up to give you a hug. Toriel as well.

"Good morning, Y/N," she says. "I see you have brought Sans with y-" Toriel notices Blueberry.

"HUMAN! ARE THESE YOUR FRIENDS? THEY SEEM VERY NICE!" Toriel and Frisk look between Sans and Blueberry with utter confusion.

"Um, Sans," Toriel says, "who is this? He seems to look just like you."

"technically, he is me." Sans proceeds to explain to Toriel and Frisk what happened with Alphys' machine. You introduce Blueberry to Toriel and Frisk.

"So, there is one more Sans at your home. I swear, that Alphys and her machines. It was nice meeting you, Blueberry."

"LIKEWISE!" Toriel bids the three of you goodbye and she and Frisk walk off. The three of you continue on your way to the front of the store. Once you pay for everything, you all head home.

*******  
Blueberry had immediately begin making the tacos once you arrived home. Red was awake when you all got there. He starts to complain about being left behind.

"Aww. I'm sorry, Red. You looked so peaceful being asleep and all that I didn't want to wake you. Tell ya what, next time I have to go shopping, you can go with."

"fine."

It isn't long before Blueberry is finished making the 'breakfast tacos' as he liked to call them.

You, San, Red, and Papyrus sit at the kitchen table as Blueberry sets plates of tacos in front of you all.

You all look at your tacos. They look pretty good. You're the first one to take a bite of yours. 

It IS pretty good. Seeing that you're enjoying your tacos, everyone else digs in. Surprised looks pass across the others' faces.

After the tacos are eaten and the dishes are put away, Papyrus announces that he's going to Undyne and Alphys' place and that he'd be back later that day. He's soon out of the door, leaving the rest of you to sit in the living room.

"So, what now?" You ask.

"we could watch a movie," Sans says.

"Okay, one of you can pick." You're surprised as the three of them rush over to the shelf of movies and begin to, almost instantly, fight over what movie to watch.

Oy. Alphys had better fix that machine soon.


	5. Chapter 5

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. This wasn't how they'd planned it. After arguing for what seemed like hours, Sans, Red, and Blueberry had finally decided on a horror movie. They'd picked it thinking that you'd get super scared while watching it which would then give them the chance to make you feel safe and comfort you.

That, however, is not what ended up happening. Once the movie had gotten to the more gruesome and horrifying parts, the three of them began acting like scared kittens. Blueberry wasn't afraid to show that the movie scared him. He'd cover his eyes and let out a frightened "Mweh!". Red and Sans tried putting on acts, pretending as though the movie didn't scare them in the slightest. However, whenever a jumpscare happened, they'd let out frightened gasps. Both of them had both your arms in their grasps. They'd slightly tighten their grip each time something scary happened.

By the time the movie ended, the three of them were really shaken up.

"s-so, that was really scary, huh?" Red asks. "good thing we were here when you got scared." You roll your eyes.

"You're joking, right? If anyone was scared it was the three of you. Don't even try faking like you weren't. You were shaking like wet dogs."

"whatever," Sans says. "you're just saying that because you were actually scared and don't wanna admit it."

The movie had gone on long enough for it to get dark out. There was also a thunderstorm raging about outside. This gave you a good idea. "I'll be right back." You get up from the couch and leave the living room. Sans, Red, and Blueberry sit on the couch, glancing around nervously.

"THE TWO OF YOU WERE WAY MORE SCARED THAN ME!" Blueberry says.

"oh, yeah?" Red says. "you looked like you were ready to dive under the couch!"

"you practically hid in your jacket," Sans jokes. The three of them argue some more about who was the most scared, pointing out things the each of them did that would make one of them way more scared than the other. 

Suddenly, while they're arguing, the lights go out. They immediately stop arguing.

"hey, what happened to the lights?" Red asks. Nervousness begins to set in.

"P-perhaps the storm kn-knocked out the power," Blueberry suggests in a quieter than normal voice.

"they'll probably come back on in a minute," Sans says. And so, they sit in the darkness. Blueberry shook nervously, teeth chattering rapidly. 

It had been a few minutes since the lights went off and they still hadn't come back on. You hadn't come back either.

"hey, um, where's Y/N?" Red asks. Blueberry let's out a gasp.

"Perhaps the killer got them! AND WE ARE NEXT!"

"don't be ridiculous," Sans says. "that was just a movie. the killer doesn't exist."

"th-they've been gone for a while, though," Red points out. Lightning flashes from outside, soon followed by a rumble of thunder.

Then, someone's beating on the front door. All three skeletons go rigid and freeze.

"wh-who...who is that?" Red asks. He's slightly shaking.

"It is the killer! We are going to be murdered! I AM TOO CUTE TO DIE!"

The beating on the door continues and grows in intensity. The three skeletons huddle up close to each other.

Suddenly, the door swings open. Standing in the doorway is a dripping, wet figure! Lightning flashes! Thunder rumbles! 

Skeletons scream!

The three of them grasp each other and scream loudly. The figure advances, slowly, towards them. They continue to scream.

When the figure stops right in front of them, they stop screaming and just stare at the figure, eyesockets wide eyed in fear. The figure isn't moving. 

Then, there's a snort. Confusion crosses the skeletons' faces. The snort is followed by a giggle. Then, full blown laughter as the figure falls to the floor.

"the hell?" Red says. Sans uses his magic to illuminate the figure. There lies you, laughing hysterically as you writhe around on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh! Oh my fucking Christ! Jesus! Hahahaha! That shit was-!" You continue laughing. "Ah, shit, my sides! Oh my god! Whew!" You slowly start to calm down. "I got you guys! Now whose scared?"

"THAT WAS NOT VERY NICE, HUMAN!" Blueberry pouts.

"we thought you were fuckin' dead or some shit!" Red yells.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!"

The three of them watch as you get up and go close the front door. You then exit the living room. A few seconds after you do, the lights come back on. Sans realizes that you'd turned off the power using the indoor breaker box. You walk back into the living room, a huge grin plastered on your face.

"You gotta admit. That was hilarious! 'I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!' Oh, my god! Too good." Sans, Red, and Blueberry glare at you.

"i hope you're ready for a bad time, Y/N," Sans says. The grin on your face disappears.

"Uh oh." You turn and run out of the living room.

"get back here!" Red yells after you.

The three of them get up from the couch and chase after you.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, you and the three Sanses are sitting on the couch watching TV. Papyrus had gone out to train with Undyne, as per usual with those two. Your phone suddenly rings as you watch TV. You pull it out and answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Toriel, what's up? Huh?"

Sans, Red, and Blueberry look at you curiously as you talk to Toriel on the phone.

"Sure, of course we will! Bring them on over! Okay. See ya in a few." You hang up.

"what'd Tori want?" Sans asks.

"She asked if we could watch Frisk for a bit and I said yes. Is that okay?"

"sure. i like having the kid around." You look at Red and Blueberry.

"How 'bout you two? That alright with you?"

"whatever," Red says.

"YES! I VERY MUCH ENJOY THE COMPANY OF CHILDREN!"

"Good. Toriel's gonna bring them over in a few."  
*******  
"Thank you for this, Y/N. I have a very busy schedule today. I have to get renovations done for the school, get new playground equipment, find a new teacher to replace the one that recently quit. And tons of other things after that."

"No problem, Toriel. Wow. Running a school sounds hard."

"Yes, it most certainly is. But, it is worth it to make sure that children like Frisk, monsters and humans alike, get an education."

"You certainly are a saint, Toriel. I'll see you later."

"Yes, goodbye." Toriel turns away and walks to her van. She soon drives away. Once you close the door, Frisk rushes over to where the three Sanses are sitting on the couch.

"hey, kiddo." Sans says. He throws his arms around Frisk and gives them a bony hug.

"HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN CHILD!" Blueberry says. Frisk waves. Their attention turns to Red.

"hey there, brat," he says with a grin. 

"Are you from another universe, too?" Frisk asks.

"sure am. there's a kid named Frisk there, too. they're the same as you. nice and all that crap." Red looks over Frisk. "though, you don't have some stupid flower following you around everywhere."

"There's a Flowey in your universe?" Red nods. "I have a Flowey, too! But, he's with Mom."

"good. the flower from my universe is enough."

"So, Frisk," you say. You pick them up and sit down on the couch with them in your lap. "What's new? What's been going on with you lately?"

"I learned how to write in cursive recently!" You slightly widen your eyes.

"wow, kid," Sans says, "that's impressive. i suck at writing in cursive."

"Uncle Sans, you suck at writing in print," Frisk points out.

"hey, I've been getting better." You roll your eyes.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, what would you like to do, Frisk?" Frisk puts a hand to their chin and tap it.

"Can we go to the park?"

"THE PARK! I LOVE GOING TO THE PARK! YES, CAN WE?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go to the park!"

Frisk jumps out of your lap and hurries over to the front door. 

"Come on!" They exclaim.

They promptly rush out of the door, the rest of you follow behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wanna feed the ducks!" This is what Frisk says once you, they, and the three skeletons arrive at the park. There was a little dispenser that gave out bread crumbs near the pond in the park. Ducks floated in the pond around leisurely, quacking at each other every so often. Ducklings float around, following their parents.

"Okay," you say. You make your way over to the bread crumb dispenser and pull out a quarter. You grab one of the bags on the dispenser, put the quarter in the dispenser and twist the nob. As you do, you put the bag under where the bread was to come out. Once the bread is in the bag, you go back over to the others and hand the bag to Frisk. 

"I've never really feed them before," Frisk says. "I've only seen other people do it. Can you show me how?"

"Of course. Reach into the bag and pull out some bread crumbs."

Frisk does what you say and reaches into the bag. When they withdraw their hand, they have some bread crumbs in their grasp.

"Okay. Now, sprinkle some of it on the ground in front of the pond where the ducks will see it." Frisk does this. The ducks notice and come over to where you and Frisk are. Sans, Red, and Blueberry stand back and watch. The ducks and their babies exit the pond and begin pecking at the bread with their beaks. Frisk watches in awe as the ducks and ducklings eat a few feet away from where they stood. You really loved the ducks. Feeding them was your favorite thing about the park. You take some of the crumbs and feed the ducks with Frisk.

Sans, Blueberry, and Red watch as you happily feed the ducks. They notice just how much you enjoy feeding the ducks and decide to try to get more ducks to gather so you could feed them.

"hey, babe," Sans says, "ya got any more quarters?" 

"Oh, sure." You wipe the crumbs on your hands onto the ground and reach into your pocket. "Here ya go," you say as you pull out a quarter. Sans takes the quarter and approaches the dispenser.

"I WOULD LIKE TO FEED THE DUCKS TOO!"

"me too."

You pull out two more quarters and give them to Red and Blueberry. You watch as they and Sans get their bread crumbs. They head over to a separate part of the pond a few feet away from you and Frisk, who is still feeding ducks.

They begin to spread the crumbs out on the ground. More ducks leave the pond and congregate in front of them.

"bet i can attract more ducks than you losers," Red challenges. 

"pfft. please. i'm a duck attracting master."

"YOU ARE BOTH MISTAKEN FOR IT IS I WHO WILL GATHER THE MOST DUCKS!" The three of them begin to spread more and more handfuls of crumbs on the ground. 

They continue to feed the ducks, competing to see who can attract more ducks for you. Red decides to dumb the remainder of his bag of crumbs out onto the ground.

"hey, pal," Sans says, "that's cheating."

"i'm sorry but i don't remember there being any rules." Sans glares at Red. He dumps his bag of crumbs onto Red. 

"hey! what the hell?!"

"oops. my bad." Sans grins widely at Red. Red squints at him. He bends down and scoops up some of the crumbs from his pile on the ground and drop them over Sans head.

"big mistake, bud," Sans says. 

"YOU USED UP YOUR CRUMBS ON FOOLISHNESS! NOW YOU WILL BOTH LOSE!" Blueberry taunts. Sans and Red look at each other then at Blueberry. Red takes Blueberry's bag and dumps the crumbs in it onto Blueberry.

"looks like you're outta crumbs, too." 

"THAT WAS NOT NICE!" Being caught up in their squabble, the three skeletons fail to notice that they were surrounded by ducks.

"Uh, boys?" You say. They look at you and you point at the surrounding ducks. The three of them look at the surrounding ducks.

"what're you lookin' at?" Red says. One duck steps forward at pecks Red. "ow!" Another duck pecks him. And another. And another. Blueberry begins getting pecked too. Sans, as well, begins getting pecked.

"cut it out! stupid ducks!" Red kicks one of the ducks. 

Big mistake. 

The ducks begin to quack angrily. They begin to rapidly peck the three skeletons. Sans suddenly gets the idea to run. Red and Blueberry follow behind him.

The ducks angrily chase after them, quacking like mad. 

Sans, Red, and Blueberry yell and scream as they're chased and pecked. 

Frisk is on the ground cracking up at the humorous scene.

They yell for you to help them but you're too busy cracking up and laughing.

You and Frisk watch as they get chased all over the park by the ducks, laughing the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

You and Frisk can't stop giggling as you all return home. Sans, Red, and Blueberry had been chased all over the park by those ducks. Luckily for them, the ducks had gotten tired of chasing them and had gone back to their own business. 

"hey! stop freakin' laughin'! that wasn't funny!" Red says. 

"YES! IT WAS RATHER TERRIFYING!"

"it's your fault it happened, Red," Sans points out.

"what? no it wasn't!"

"Actually, it was," you say. "If you hadn't kicked that duck, the rest of them wouldn't have chased you."

"It sure was funny though!" Frisk laughs. The three Sanses just frown and go silent the rest of the way home.

As you all approach the house, you notice a car parked out in the front.

"Hey, that's Undyne and Alphys' car." You point to the car. Sans picks up speed. He's the first one through the front. Alphys and Undyne are sitting on the couch with Papyrus.

"There you guys are!" Undyne says. "Where are theses other two alternate Sanses I've been hearing about." Sans ignores her and grabs Alphys by the arm. 

"excuse us," he says and pulls her into the kitchen. You shut the door behind you as the rest of you step in. 

"Here they are," you say, gesturing to Red and Blueberry. You head into the kitchen, leaving Frisk in the living room. Sans is having a very heated conversation with Alphys as you walk into the kitchen.

"please, please, PLEASE tell me you're almost done fixing that machine. they are making me go crazy."

"I w-was working on it before we showed up. Undyne wanted t-to see the other Sanses. She practically dragged me over here w-with her."

"Got an estimate of how much longer it'll take until it's fixed?" You ask.

"I sh-should have it fixed next week. I'll c-call you when I do."

"that's not that long, i guess. hopefully there won't be anymore disasters."

"D-disasters? Have they been causing trouble?"

"No. But, before we got back, Sans and the other two ended up getting chased by some ducks." Alphys gives you a confused look. "You had to be there." 

"O-okay. Anyway, don't w-worry Sans. They won't be around that long. J-just try to hang on until then." Sans simply nods his head.

The three of you head back into the living room. Undyne is holding up the entire couch with Papyrus, Blueberry, and Frisk sitting on it. Blueberry has stars in his sockets.

"YOU WERE NOT KIDDING, PAPYRUS! SHE IS VERY STRONG!"

"YOU SEE? I WOULD NOT LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"There's no one in the world who's as strong as me!" Undyne let's out a boisterous laugh.

"Undyne," you say, "could you put the couch back on the floor, please?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She sets down the couch. "Alph and I need to be going, anyway. There's a new season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie premiering on TV in a few. Come on, Alph! Don't wanna miss the first episode!" Alphys gasps. 

"See you guys later! Don't worry, Sans. I'll have the machine fixed soon!" She and Undyne run out of the front door, slamming it shut behind them. 

"the hell is Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" Red asks. 

"An anime that's pretty popular in this universe. Lots of people watch it. We could show it to you."

"I WILL MAKE POPCORN!" Papyrus exclaims. He rushes into the kitchen. You got over to the shelf of DVDs and pull out the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie DVD. You pop it into the DVD player and turn on the TV.

After a few minutes, Papyrus comes out of the kitchen, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.

You all settle down.

Once the first episode starts, you all get quiet and watch.


	9. Chapter 9

"Achoo!" You let out a loud sneeze. Blueberry hands you a tissue. "Thanks, Blueberry," you say as you take the tissue. 

"YOU ARE WELCOME, HUMAN! THOUGH, PERHAPS THIS IS YOUR COMEUPPANCE FOR THAT SCARE YOU GAVE US. STAYING OUT IN THE RAIN FOR AS LONG AS YOU DID IS NOT GOOD FOR HUMANS." 

Yeah, you'd gotten sick from staying out in the rain for too long that night, but it was worth it seeing the faces they'd made when you'd scared them. You grin at the memory. Now, here you were laying on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket.

Papyrus comes striding out of the kitchen, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. "HERE YOU ARE HUMAN! A HOT BOWL OF SOUP!" You reach out from your spot on the couch and take the bowl.

"Thanks, Pap."

"YOU ARE WELCOME!" As you begin to eat your soup, the front door opens. Red and Sans walk in holding shopping bags.

"hey, babe. we're back," Sans says.

"and we got you some medicine," Red says. "still think this is what you get for that prank you pulled on us."

"Aww, come on, Red. You can't be upset about that forever. Besides, you gotta admit that it was pretty funny." Red rolls his eyelights. He pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and tosses it to you.

You catch it. "Thanks. I'm sure I'll need it later." You let out a hacking cough. Sans pulls out some cough medicine.

"looks like we came back just in time for you to take your medicine." You grimace. "hey, don't make that face. it'll help you get better. besides, you practically put yourself in this situation. lucky for you, your loving and caring boyfriend is here to take care of you." You roll your eyes.

"Let me finish my soup first."  
*******  
After finishing your soup and taking some of the cough medicine(yuck, cherry flavor), you lie back on the couch, watching TV.  
The threes Sanses sit on the floor in front of the couch, ready to get you anything if you needed it. Papyrus and Frisk had gone out to the mall with Undyne. 

"so, how long does it usually take for humans to get over being sick?" Red asks.

"About a few days," you sniff. You let out a sneeze. Blueberry hands you a tissue. 

"i hope those few days go by quickly. i'm already tired of hearin' ya sneeze."

"I'll be all better in no time. As long as I eat and take my medicine and get some sleep, that is." You blow your nose into thd tissue. 

"ugh, you may be cute and all, but sometimes you can be gross."

"Gee, thanks. Sweetest thing I've ever heard. Got any more sweet, caring words?"

"you know it, babe. plenty for ya and more if you ask." Red grins at you, browbones waggling.

"Say anything like that again and I'll throw my snotty tissues at you." The blush from your sickness gets darker. Red simply chuckles and returns his attention to the TV. You let out a yawn.

"tired, babe?" Sans asks.

"A little. Think I'm gonna catch a nap."

"kay. we'll be here when you wake if you need anything."

You settle back onto the couch and wrap your blanket snugly around you.

Seconds later, you're fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Y/N, stop being sick." It's day three of you being sick and Red is already fed up. He's lying on the floor in front of the living room staring up at you.

"Sorry, Red, but that's not how it works. I can't just stop being sick. It has to go away on its own. That's how humans work."

"the way humans work is dumb." Red frowns up at you. You roll your eyes. "and i'm bored."

"Why didn't you go with the others to go shopping for groceries? I told you that I'd be fine."

"grocery shopping is boring." 

"Then what do you wanna do?" Red shrugs his shoulders. You purse your lips. Suddenly, you have an idea. You throw your blanket off of your body and get up from the couch. You step over Red and head upstairs. He gets up from the floor and follows. You head into your and Sans' bedroom and head to the closet. When you open the closet, you begin rummaging through it. Red watches from behind you curiously.

"Aha! Here it is!" You exclaim. You turn around to face Red. In your hands is a PlayStation 3.

"what's that?" Red asks, pointing at it. 

"It's a PlayStation. It's a gaming system humans, and some monsters, use for entertainment."

"how does it work?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." You make your way back downstairs into the living room. You hook up the PS3 to the TV and change the TV source to video. You turn on the PS3 and after a few seconds, the PS3 dashboard stares back at you from the screen. There's so games sitting on the stand next to the TV. You pick them and show them to Red.

"Pick which one you wanna play." He looks at the video games in your hands for a few seconds before pointing at one. The Last of Us.

"Ooh. That's a good one." You put the game into the system and pick up a controller. You hand it to Red.

"what exactly am i supposed to do now?" 

"Don't worry," you say as you return to your spot on the couch and wrap your blanket around you. "I'll give you some instructions until you get the hang of it."  
*************  
"jeez, these fucking things are everywhere!" Red says as he takes down another Runner. Once he takes down the last few, he continues on through to the next area.

"I'm surprised, Red. I didn't think you'd get the hang of it so easily." 

"it's not as hard as i thought it'd be." In the next area of the game, there are more enemies. "come on, really?" Red complains.

"Yeah, it gets annoying sometimes. Especially sense you're so limited on ammo and stuff. Though, you've gotten the hang of it." Right as you say this, a Clicker kills Joel in the game. 

"son of a bitch!" 

"Well, you've somewhat gotten the hang of it." The front door opens. Sans, Papyrus, and Blueberry walk in carrying several bags of groceries. 

"You're back," you say.

"yep," Sans says. "you doin' okay?"

"I'm fine. Still a bit stuffy." As Papyrus and Blueberry make their way into the kitchen, loudly conversing about tacos and spaghetti, Sans shuts the door and begins making his way through the living room. Gunshots from the TV make him stop.

"Red was whining about being bored so, I brought out the PS3 for him. He's been playing for hours."

"shhhhhhhhh! i'm trying to concentrate!" Red says. You chuckle.

"You guys need help putting away groceries?"

"nah, we got it. you just sit and relax." Sans makes his way into the kitchen. You turn attention back to the TV.

"Oh, watch out for the-" you begin the say. However, you're not quick enough and Joel is once again killed by a Clicker. 

"damn it!"

"Never mind."


	11. Chapter 11

"Red, I think it's time for you to take a break from gaming. It's almost dinnertime. Also, if you throw anything else in a fit of gamer rage, I'll put you in a headlock."

Red sat on the floor in front of you, tapping away on the PS3 controller. On the screen, Joel and Ellie run around a gym, evading a Bloater.

"why won't this fucking thing die?!" Red shouts. Next to you on the couch, Sans snickers, obviously enjoying Red's raging. Red has Joel shoot an explosive barrel. Unfortunately, Joel is too close to the barrel and dies from the explosion. Red practically slam dunks the controller onto the floor, which surprisingly doesn't break it, as Sans cackles from next to you on the couch. Red whips his head around to glare at Sans.

"shut up! stop laughing! you think you can do better?!" Red stomps over to the couch and grabs Sans by the front of his shirt and lifts him off the couch. He places him on the floor in front of the TV and hands him the controller. "here! you try it!" Red goes back over to the couch and flops down next to you. 

As Sans begins to fight the Bloater, it's obvious that he's not doing so well. When he dies, Red laughs and says, "ha! not so easy is it?"

"it's just been a while since i played this. i'm rusty." Sans commences the fight with the Bloater again. He's able to stay alive for about fifteen seconds before the Bloater kills him again. The sound of grinding teeth fills the room. Sans starts the fight again and died almost immediately.

"shit." Is all he lets out. It's quiet, but the way he says it tells you that he's starting to get frustrated. Red grins widely next to you on the couch.

"DINNERTIME!" Papyrus calls from inside the kitchen.

"Come on, Sans. You can try again after we eat." You get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen. Red follows behind you. You miss the teasing face that he shoots Sans. Sans only grunts and follows the two of you into the kitchen. There's plates with food already set out on the table.

"TONIGHT," Blueberry says, "WE WILL BE HAVING..."

"SPAGHETTI TACOS!" Papyrus exclaims. You all sit down at the table. Sans and Red begin eating quickly, eager to get back to playing the game waiting for them in the living room. They're finished in a matter of seconds and, after putting their plates into the sink, head back into the living room. You, Papyrus, and Blueberry finish eat shortly afterwards and head into the living. Red is sitting on the couch, laughing and taunting Sans as he dies in the game again. 

"son of a fucking bitch! this shit is impossible!" 

"SANS! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Papyrus scolds. 

"sorry. this is just so frustrating."

"MAY I TRY?" Blueberry asks. Sans turns to look at him.

"um, i guess, but it's kinda difficult." Blueberry walks over and sits next Sans on the floor. Sans hands him the controller and explains how to play. After the explanation, Blueberry engages in the fight with the Bloater.

He beats it with ease.

Red and Sans stare dumbfounded as the Bloater is defeated. 

"THAT WAS NOT AS HARD AS I THOUGHT!" Blueberry says. He hands the controller back over to Sans.

You can't help the hysterical laugher that bursts out of you.


	12. Chapter 12

"are you sure you've fixed the machine to send them back?" Sans asks. You, him, Red, and Blueberry are standing in Alphys' lab with her and Undyne. It was the next week and Alphys had called you all over, claiming that she'd fixed the machine that had brought Red and Blueberry to your and Sans' universe.

"I-I'm positive."

"so this is just it, huh?" Red asks. You look at him. He looks upset.

"What do you mean, punk?" Undyne asks. 

"i mean, why do we have to go back? can't we just stay here?"

"Well, you could, but what if people back in your universes are worried about you?" You ask.

Red scoffs. "no one there cares that i'm missing. except for maybe my bro. but, that's probably because he doesn't have someone to smack around now." Red sneers.

"I AM MORE WORRIED ABOUT MY BROTHER THAN HE PROBABLY IS WORRIED ABOUT ME," Blueberry says."WHO ELSE IS GOING TO TELL HIM TO BRUSH HIS TEETH?"

"N-now, if the two of you could step into the machine," Alphys instructs. Red let's out a string of grumbles as he steps into the machine with Blueberry.

"Goodbye, you two. It was nice meeting you." You wave at them.

"LIKEWISE, HUMAN!" Blueberry exclaims.

"good riddance," Sans says. You smack him in the back of the head.

Alphys fires up the machine. The sound of working machinery fills the room. Then, there's a bright flash of light. 

Once your eyes readjust to the lighting of the room, you notice something.

"Um, Alphys? They're still here."

"Wh-what?" Alphys looks into the machine. Red and Blueberry look back at her. "B-but, that's impossible! I ran tests and everything! It should have worked!"

"well, it didn't," Red says, stepping out of the machine. Blueberry follows suit. "guess that means we'll be staying for a while longer, huh?" He grins at you and Sans. 

Sans frowns deeply.  
******  
Red taunts Sans the entire way home. You have to keep Sans from dusting him right there in the car.

"Come on, Red. That's enough. You're being childish."

"can't help it." 

You simply roll your eyes. 

Sometimes, Red could be an insufferable little brat.


	13. Chapter 13

"Great. First one smiley trash bag, now three! What did I do to deserve this?" Flowey sits in his pot on the table in your living room. Frisk and Toriel had brought him over. They were going out to a very important meeting. Since Flowey couldn't go, they left him with all of you.

He'd immediately started complaining and he hadn't even been there two minutes.

"wow," Red says, "you're way different from the little weed in my universe."

"Huh? What do you mean? And don't call me a weed!"

"Red is from a different universe," you say. "So is Blueberry. Alphys is fixing up the machine that brought them here so we can send them back."

"So, it's that stupid dinosaur's fault that I have to deal with three smiley trash bags. That's not a surprise. She's always messing stuff up."

"if you don't wanna be around us, we could always sit you outside until Tori and Frisk come back," Sans says.

"No way! What if a stranger kidnaps me?"

"somethin' tells me they'll bring you back."  
****  
Flowey had been at your house for hours. He was starting to get on your nerves. Every few seconds, he'd complain about something. If you tried to fix the problem to placate him, he'd find something else to complain about. 

"Please, Flowey, PLEASE stop complaining so much," you say, rubbing your temples. You were starting to get a migraine. You think the Sanses are too.

"I'm a guest, you know. You're supposed to make your guests feel welcome."

"oh, i'll make you feel welcome," Sans says menacingly.

There's a knock at the front door. You get up to go answer it.

Upon opening it, you're greeted by the hulking frame of Asgore.

"Hello, Y/N," he says, "I am here to pick up Flowey."

"What happened to Toriel and Frisk?"

"Their meeting seems to be going on for longer than they expected."

"Come in. Flowey's in the living room with the Sanses."

Asgore gives you a look as you step aside to let him in. "Sanses?"

"You don't know? You'll see in a few seconds." You close the door after Asgore steps in and head to the living room.

Asgore follows behind you and is surprised to see the three Sanses sitting on the couch.

"My goodness! There is three of him! How did this happen?" You tell him about Alphys' machine and what was happening. "Oh, that Alphys. There is always something with her."

"Hey! Where's Frisk?" Flowey asks from the table.

"I am sorry Flowey. The meeting that they went to has been going on longer than they originally thought. I will be taking you home."

"thank God. please get him outta here," Sans says. "he's givin' me a headache."

Asgore picks Flowey up in his big paws. "I am sorry for any trouble that Flowey may have caused. It is the way he is."

"It's fine," you say. 

"It was nice meeting you Red and Blueberry. Hopefully, you will be able to return to your universes soon." 

After Asgore leaves with Flowey, you let out a relieved sigh.

"I honestly don't see how Frisk can handle that bratty little flower all the time."

"kid must have a lot of patience to deal with someone like him," Red says.

"AT LEAST HE IS GONE NOW. HOWEVER, MY HEAD IS ACHING STILL."

Yours was too.

"Thankfully, I have some aspirin," you say.

You leave the living room to go get it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Would you take a look at this! I certainly never thought i'd be here again. And, something tells me you all will be just as surprised.
> 
> Bet you all thought this was it. Guess what? So did I! But, it obviously isn't. 
> 
> I will be finishing this story and possibly writing others in the future.
> 
> There is a story that I was working on that I've decided not to work on anymore. That one is forever cancelled. However, if there's someone who'd like to take it over and write in their own image, I'd be glad to hand it over. 
> 
> Anyway, enough talk! It's time to get back into the story!

You sit on the carpeted floor of your living room with Sans, Red, and Blueberry. And you were regretting a decision you probably shouldn't have made. You'd thought it'd be nice for you all to take turns playing chess. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. And it had been...at least, at first.

"UGGGGGGH! will you PLEASE take your freakin' turn already?!" Red growls at Blueberry. Blueberry had been staring intently at the chess board a several minutes. As a matter of fact, he did that every time it was his turn. You and Sans sit off to the side and watch.

"IN ORDER TO ASSURE MY INEVITABLE VICTORY," Blueberry says, "I MUST PLAN MY NEXT MOVE CAREFULLY!" Red let's out a groan of frustration. After several more minutes of starting at the board, Blueberry lets out an "AHA!" and makes his move.

"THERE! BEAT THAT!"

Without a single word, Red makes his move.

"checkmate."

"WHAT?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"believe it, pal. i beat you."

"YOU...YOU...YOU CHEATED!"

"you've been directly in front of me this entire time. and they've been watching. how could I have cheated?"

"IT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY TO SIMPLE MINDED TO WIN A GAME SUCH AS THIS FAIRLY! I DEMAND A REMACH!"

"excuse me?! simple-minded?! i'm plenty smart! okay, you want a rematch? you got one! i'll show you whose simple-minded!"

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

 

"ha! checkmate! now whose simple-minded?"

"NO NO NO! AGAIN!"

"what? losing two times in a row ain't enough for you? okay, i'm game. let's go again."

 

AN HOUR LATER

 

"checkmate...again. that's three to zero. looks like you were confused about it is that's simple-minded."

"REMATCH! REMATCH I SAY!"

"Blueberry, please," you say, "you've been going at this for the longest. How about we put away the chessboard and play some-"

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL HE IS BEATEN!" You let out a tired sigh. Sans sleeps next to you on the carpet.

"what point is there to keep going? i'm obviously too smart for you. so, just give-" Red is silenced by a rook hitting him square in the face. There's a startled look on his face for a second before it is replaced with one of anger.

"oh, so we're throwing things now, are we? okay, I'll beat you at that too!" Red picks up a knight piece at lobs it at Blueberry. It flies directly into one of his eyesockets.

"GASP! YOU FIEND! HOW DARE YOU!" Blueberry throws a bishop and hits Red in his teeth.

Red growls and, oh, there goes Her Majesty directly at Blueberry's forehead. Before long, chess pieces are flying all over the place. You takes Sans and dive behind the couch and listen as Red and Blueberry shout and throw chess pieces at one another.

Finally, however, after what felt like hours of chess piece throwing, it stops. When you and Sans peek out from behind the couch, there are chess pieces everywhere. The chessboard itself had been thrown at one point as it lay not to far from where it originally started. Red and Blueberry lay flat on their backs, tired from their intense battle.

"Um," you say, "how about we all just watch TV instead?"

You receive a thumbs up from the two tire skeletons.


	15. Chapter 15

After their intense chess fight, Red and Blueberry had been more aggressive with each other. A shove here, a push there. Occasionally, one would trip the other. While Sans found joy and humor in their constant squabbling, you were beginning to get a bit fed up.

You're in the kitchen, just beginning to make dinner and can hear Red and Blueberry arguing about something foolish in the living room. Sans sits at the kitchen table, listening to them argue as well. His ever present grin is so wide, it practically reaches where his ears would be if he had any.

Your cellphone rings suddenly. You pull it out of your pocket and look to see who's calling. It's Alphys. You quickly answer the phone.

"Hey, Alphys," you say. Sans directs his attention to you. "Is the machine fixed?"

"W-well, I'm calling about the machine, that much is true." You squint your eyes in suspicion.

"What about it?" You ask.

"U-um. I-I think you should just come over."

"Okay, we'll be right over."

"A-actually, you should probably come alone." That made you even more suspicious.

"Okay, be there soon." You end the call.

"is the machine fixed?" Sans asks as you return your phone to your pocket.

"She wants me to come over so she can tell me something in person. Don't know what though. Think you could handle making dinner?"

"you're going alone?"

"She told me to come alone."

Sans squints his eyesockets. "that's extremely suspicious."

"Sure is. Though, It's probably nothing bad. Be back soon."

*************

When you get to Undyne and Alphys' place, you're greeted at the door by Alphys.

"Okay, Alph," you say, "what's up?"

"F-follow me," is all she says before she turns around goes into the house. You cautiously follow her as she heads down to her basement lab. As the two of you approach the entrance to the lab, you hear voices.

One is obviously Undyne, loud and boisterous as ever. The other voice is loud, as welk, and sounds like...

"Sans?" You say, confused. You'd left him at home, what was he...? You look at Alphys. She's twiddling her thumbs around nervously.

Oh, no. You hoped that you weren't going to see what you thought you were going to see. You enter the lab. Your fears are confirmed. There is indeed another Sans standing in the lab.

You slowly turn back around to look at Alphys.

"Alphys. What the hell even is this?"

"Okay, s-so, remember when we tried to send Red and Blueberry back to their respective universes?" You nod. "Remember the bright flash th-that came from the machine? W-well, it turns out that another Sans was brought to our universe." 

You want to scream. As if dealing with Red and Blueberry wasn't enough, now you had to deal with this Sans. You decide to get a look at him. He has on black and red, like Red does. There's a red neckerchief around his neck. He has on a pair of red boots along with black shorts, red gloves, and a black shirt.

"Alph! Punk!" Undyne exclaims, finally noticing you and Alphys. "Thank God! This guy was starting to get on my nerves!"

"I WAS GETTING ON YOUR NERVES? YOUR EXCESSIVE SHOUTING WAS GETTING ANNOYING!"

This Sans reminds you of Blueberry except more...evil looking.

"Alphys, what universe is this one from?" You ask. Alphys goes over to a computer.

"A-according to this, he's from the Swapfell universe. It's similar to the universe Blueberry is from except everyone is evil just like the universe Red is from."

"So," you say, "he's an evil version of Blueberry from an evil version of Underswap?"

"Th-that's pretty much it."

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" Swapfell Sans asks.

"Oh, um, I'm Y/N."

"I AM THE TERRIBLE SANS!"

"Alph, please tell me you'll get that machine fixed soon. I don't think I could handle anymore Sanses."

"I-I'll do what I can. Un-until then, take him home with you. I promise I'll call when the machine is ready to go."

"You'd better." You turn to the new Sans. "Looks like you'll be coming home with me. Come on." You turn and make your way out of the lab. Swapfell Sans follows.

Sans certainly wouldn't be happy about this.


	16. Special Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its, Christmas Eve and the three Sanses decide to buy you the new video game you want as a Christmas gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I decided to do a little Christmas chapter to be festive. I bet you all think this story has been abandoned. Well, rest assured! This story will continue until it's completed. I'll be doing more stories in the future.
> 
> Just decided to take a break. Anyway, enjoy this special Christmas episode of Sans Times Three!

"Where are the three of you going?" You ask Sans, Red, and Blueberry as they try to sneak out of the front door.

"um, just doing a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping," Sans says. "won't take long." The three of them rush out of the front before you can ask anymore questions. 

What Sans had told you was true. They were indeed doing some last minute Christmas shopping. For you. After hearing you say that you want this new video game that had just been released, Sans, Red, and Blueberry decided that they'd get it for you.

"alright," Sans says as he and the other two hop into your shared car, "we're just going to get Y/N the game that they want. that's it. nothing else."

"we got it, Mr. Bossy," Red says from the back. Blueberry nods his skull next to Sans in the front. Sans starts the car and heads off down the road to the game store.  
*********  
"Sorry. We just sold our last copy of that game," is what the blue haired woman behind the counter tells Sans and the others. 

"are you sure? could you double check?" Sans asks. The woman presses a few keys on the keyboard in front of her, eyes locked on the computer screen. After a few seconds, she shakes her head.

"Nope. Like, I said, we sold our last copy of that game just a few minutes before you walked in. We could order another copy if you want."

"don't think it'll get here in time," Sans says. "thanks anyway." As the three of them exit the game store, Red pitches and idea.

"how 'bout we just go find the person that bought the game and make them give it to us?"

"and how would we do that?" Sans asks, turning to face Red with his arms crossed.

"threatening them would work. 'hey, give us that game you bought or we'll beat you up!' something like that."

"I BELIEVE THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW," Blueberry chimes. "HOW WOULD WE EVEN FIND THE ONE WHO PURCHASED THE LAST COPY, ANYWAY?"

"oh, yeah. hadn't thought of that."

"typical," Sans says. "you think before you speak. same as always."

Red growls.

"LET US SEE IF WE CAN FIND A COPY OF THE GAME FROM ELSEWHERE."  
*************  
No dice. Every place they visit, they're told by someone that the game is sold out. "Seems like people were really excited for this game," one clerk declares at one point. 

Sans decides that they should just go buy you something else and try again next year. Just as they're getting into the car, Red says, "wait!" Blueberry and Sans stop.

"what?" Sans asks. Red points to a human boy walking out of a nearby store.

"that kid over there has the game! I saw it!"

"what? for real?" Sans asks. Instead of answering, Red hurries off to catch up to kid.

"hey, hey kid! hold up a sec!" The boy stops walking and turns to face Red. Sans and Blueberry walk up shortly afterwards.

"Yeah?" Says the kid.

"say, uh, what game you got there?" Red asks. The kid tells them the name of the game and, lo and behold, it's the game they're looking for. "could we, um, maybe, perhaps, have it?"

"No way. I've been waiting forever for this game to come out. I even preordered it just so I could get right when it came out." Preorder? Sans just about smacks himself in the face. Why hadn't he thought of that before today?

"come on. oh, i know! we could trade you for it," Red suggests.

"Trade?"

"yeah. you know. i give you something in exchange for that."

"I know what a trade is. I'm not stupid. But, what'll you trade me for it?"

Red turns to Sans and Blueberry. "what do you guys got?"

Sans reaches in his pocket. "i have seventy five cents." He pulls out three quarters.

"I HAVE A PIECE OF CANDY!" Blueberry declares. Red turns back to face the kid.

"how 'bout it? seventy five cents and a piece of candy." The kid looks at Red like he's crazy.

"How 'bout not?" He says. "Although, that good tooth you have looks pretty good." 

"i don't think so," Red says. "that's a definite no deal." 

"Have a nice day then." The kid turns away and begins to walk away. There's a loud smacking sound followed by a groan of pain.

"wait! here!" Sans calls after the kid. In his hand is Red's gold tooth. The kid hands Sans the game and takes the gold tooth.

"Thanks. A pleasure doing business with the three of you." The kid walks off. Red moans.

"you didn't have to punch me!" He whines.   
*************  
"You're back. Just in time too. I just made hot chocolate." You look pointedly at Red as the three of them enter the house. "Um, Red, what happened to your gold tooth?"

"you just be grateful tomorrow morning, got it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a short one.

"no. no, absolutely not. you have got to be fucking kidding me." 

This is what Sans says to you when you bring Swapfell Sans, who told you to call him Raspberry, more like demanded really, home with you.

"Come on, Sans. I mean, yeah we have to deal with another one, but it's not that big a deal."

"not that big a deal?! if anymore of these alternate versions of me show up i swear i'll dust my damn self."

"i have to agree with Sans on this one," Red cuts in. "and, this guy kinda scares me."

"Scares you? Why?"

"well, he acts just like my bro. he's demanding and wants to be in charge of everyone."

"HUMAN," Raspberry suddenly says. "I HATE TO INTERRUPT THIS FOOLISH CONVERSATION THAT YOU ARE HAVING AS THOUGH I AM NOT HERE, BUT I MUST KNOW WHERE I WILL SLEEP."

"Oh, um, well, Red and Blueberry usually sleep here in the living room."

"AND WHAT OF THAT ONE?" Raspberry asks, pointing to Sans.

"i sleep with them in the bedroom. because i'm they're boyfriend."

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU ARE DATING A HUMAN? HMMM. ANYWAY, I REFUSE TO SLEEP IN THIS TERRIBLE LOOKING ROOM WITH THESE TWO REJECTS. I DEMAND TO SLEEP IN THE BEDROOM."

"Our bed only has room for two people."

"he can sleep on the floor."

"I HAVE A MUCH BETTER IDEA."

************  
"How did this even happen?" 

You and Sans had ended up being the ones sleeping on the floor while Raspberry slept in the comfort of your bed. 

"because you gave in to his demands," Sans says from next to you on the floor.

"Sorry, it's just, I couldn't help it. He was really adamant about it."

"well, he ain't getting his way next time. that's definitely for sure."

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOU TWO CONTINUOUSLY BLABBERING."

"Sorry." You say. Seconds later, you hear Raspberry snoring away. You and Sans silently decide to go to sleep. 

You knew that your back would definitely hurt in the morning from sleeping on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now taking suggestions for chapters. Head on over to my Tumblr, dlj60, and drop your suggestions there. 
> 
> I'll try to use as many as I can before the story ends.
> 
> Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Having Raspberry around was a serious pain. He walked around the house constantly demanding things from the rest of you. Though he seemed to more hard on you than the rest. You'd very frequently hear him yell out for you to do things for him threatening violence if you didn't do as you were told. At one point, he demands that you go into the kitchen and get him something to eat.

Reluctantly, you go into the kitchen and begin looking for something for him to eat. You're too busy looking to notice that he's followed you into the kitchen. You feel a presence behind you and turn around to find him standing very close to you. You jump a bit.

"Um, what?" You ask.

"NOTHING. IT IS JUST, THE IDEA OF DATING A HUMAN IS CERTAINLY INTERESTING." He steps closer. You take a step back. Your back hits the counter behind you.

"I have a boyfriend."

"OH, YES. THE IDIOT IN THE BLUE HOODIE. WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM AND TRY SOMEONE MORE... MAGNIFICENT."

"As nice as the offer is, I'd rather stick with Sans if that's alright." You push past Raspberry and start making your way out of the kitchen. Just as you reach the doorway, you suddenly stop moving. Not on your own. Something is preventing you from moving.

"The hell?" You say. You can move enough to turn your head. Raspberry has a hand up, one eye glowing, using his magic to keep you in place.

"I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER. YOU SEE, I HATE REJECTION."

"ain't that a shame because i'm sure they said that they had a boyfriend." You turn back to door way at the sound of Sans voice. He has a calm smile on his face. His hands are shoved into his hoodie pockets. "now how 'bout you let them go, huh? unless you wanna have a bad time."

There's a tense moment of silence before you feel the magical hold on you release. 

"there we go," Sans says. "hey, babe. think you could leave the kitchen for a second? gotta have a word with Raspberry here."

"Sans," you say. 

"don't worry. i'm not gonna do anything to him. just talk." You stare at him. He takes one of his hands out and does a shooing motion. You reluctantly leave the kitchen. The smile on Sans' face turns into a threatening frown.

"you listen to me and listen good. you try pulling anymore shit like that again you'll definitely have a bad time. i won't hesitate to dust your ass on the spot." Sans let's his words sink in before leaving the kitchen leaving Raspberry alone. So that's how it was going to go? Raspberry chuckles.

Fine. He loved a challenge.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alphys? Please tell me you've fixed the machine." You were sitting alone in the living room, talking with Alphys over the phone. Sans had gone off to work. Blueberry was out with Frisk. Red was somewhere asleep in the house. You hadn't seen Raspberry at all today, but you knew he was somewhere in the house.

You just hoped he stayed wherever he was.

"N-not quite there yet," Alphys says, "but I'm making good pr-progress. If I keep working a-at the pace I'm going, I should have it fixed b-before you know it."

"Not to be rude or anything, but hurry up. Raspberry is beginning to get a bit unbearable."

"Raspberry?"

"Swapfell Sans. Raspberry is what he told us all to call him."

"Wh-what do you mean by 'unbearable'?" You proceed to tell Alphys about everything Raspberry has done since the day you'd brought him home with you. "O-oh, dear. Okay, I-I see what you mean. I'll try to fix the machine a bit quicker." You suddenly hear Undyne's loud voice in the background. "O-okay!" Alphys responds. "I have to go. I-I'll let you know when the machine is fixed."

After she hangs up, you let out a sigh. 

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY, HUMAN?" You jump in surprise and turn around. Raspberry is standing in the doorway to living room. He has this kind of...seductive look on his face.

"Just got finished speaking to Alphys," you say. "She'll be done with the machine soon. Then, you'll be back where you came from." 

Raspberry says nothing. Instead, he starts to slowly approach the couch. Your eyes follow him warily as he makes his way around the couch.

"YOU DO NOT REALLY WANT ME TO LEAVE DO YOU, HUMAN?"

"It's not like you can stay here forever. You have a life back where you're from."

"I SUPPOSE. BUT, I MUCH RATHER PREFER THE LIFE WITH YOU IN IT." He's standing in front of you now. You watch as he slowly leans forward which prompts you to lean back. You lean back until your back touches the back of the couch. Raspberry had you trapped. He knew it too. 

"YOU LOOK EVEN MORE ASTOUNDING UP CLOSE." Despite the uncomfortable situation, a compliment is a compliment. You find yourself blushing.

"Th-that's nice of you to say, but I already said that I-mmpf!" You're interrupted when Raspberry slams his teeth into your lips, kissing you like there was no tomorrow.

When he stops, he says, "I AM SORRY. I COULD NOT HELP MYSELF. SEEING YOU BLUSH LIKE THAT WAS TOO MUCH."

If this guy had balls, you'd give them a big hefty kick. Instead, you settle for slapping him directly across his face.

"You've got some fucking nerve," you say angrily. "Kissing me after I told you that I have a boyfriend." You push him away. Being dazed from the slap you gave him, he stumbles back and lands on the carpet on his boney ass. He watches as you angrily storm out of the living.

Wow. You were even more attractive when you were angry.

Little did he know though, Red had seen the whole thing. He'd been on his way into the living room to give you some company when he heard you and Raspberry talking. Next thing he knew, Raspberry was kissing you.

A devious smile spreads across Red's face as he takes a shortcut to where Sans works. 

He really had something to tell him.


	20. Chapter 20

It was another boring day at work for Sans. He worked at one of the most expensive department store in Ebott. It payed pretty well, too. There was never a shortage of money. However, it was still boring to walk around the store, tending to the customers. 

Right now, he was standing close by some woman looking at suit jackets just in case she needed assistance. A startled shout from the front of the store catches Sans' attention. 

"heh, sorry about that," a familiar voice says. Sans lets out a sigh. Why did Red have to show up? Sans walks to where he heard Red's voice and finds him standing near the front counter asking for him.

Red turns his head as Sans walks up. "oh, there you are."

"what do you want? i'm working."

"just wanted to come see ya, is all," Red says. He begins looking around the store. "wow. pretty fancy lookin' place. bet all this stuff must cost a shit ton of money." 

Sans narrows his eyesockets. There was something suspicious going on here. 

"cut the crap, Red," he says, "and tell me why you're really here."

Red let's out a sigh. But, there's a smile on his face when he does.

"okay, ya got me. i got something to tell you that i'm sure you'll be happy to know. something happened at home."

"huh? something like what?"

Red chuckles. "oh, nothing. just..." Red opens up a shortcut, preparing to leave. "Raspberry may have probably...kissed Y/N. see ya at home!" Red takes the shortcut and leaves quickly. 

What? Had Sans heard that right? Raspberry kissed you? Sans' face begins turning blue with angry. He had to get home. NOW.

Luckily, it was time for his break.  
***********

"WHERE IS HE?!" A loud, growling voice rumbles throughout the house. You leave your bedroom and to the living room. Sans is there. And boy does he look pissed.

"Sans? What's wrong? Where's who?"

"that bastard Raspberry! i'll fucking dust him!"

"What? Sans, what's going on?"

"i told him not to pull any funny shit and then he goes and kisses you behind my fucking back!"

Oh, god. 

"Sans, calm down."

"no! where is he?"

"WHAT IS ALL OF THIS BLASTED YELLING ABOUT?" Speak of the devil. Raspberry walks into the living room.

"you son of a bitch! how dare you kiss them!"

"OH? YOU KNOW? YES. I CERTAINLY DID." He turns to look at you. "AND I AM SURE THAT THEY ENJOYED IT, TOO." He winks at you. You frown deeply at him while blushing furiously.

"that's it!" Sans begins stomping toward Red. You're quick to grab and stop him.

"No! No fighting! You might end up breaking something else Iike the first time!"

"fine. we'll take it outside."

"No. You won't. You're going to go back to work. And you better be calm when you come home."

Sans stares at you and then at Raspberry before letting out a growl and teleporting away.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" Raspberry asks. You glare at him before heading back to your bedroom.

Raspberry simply chuckles.

This game of his was so much fun.


	21. Chapter 21

"S-so, u-um, f-funny story." The next day, Alphys is at your front door. She's nervously twiddling her thumbs and sweating profusely. However, you're not really paying attention to her. There's a Sans standing behind her and he's wearing the gaudiest clothing you've ever seen. 

His entire outfit is like a rainbow. On his head is a baseball cap that he's wearing backwards. It's red, blue, and yellow. His hoodie has a blue hood and pink sleeves. The rest of it is light blue and green. He also has on a pair of orange basketball shorts, blue fingerless gloves, and blue and purple sneakers with yellow laces. There's also a pair of sunglasses with the word 'YOLO' on them on his face.

You're absolutely speechless. You could not believe it. There was another one. Another one! 

"I-I'm sure you've got questions. Y-you see, I tested the m-machiene earlier to see if it was w-working. I-it did and he came through."

"And now we have to deal with him, too?" You finally say. You sigh. This couldn't keep happening. "Fine, he can come in. You get back home and work on the machine some more. We need it to send them back not bring more of them."

"G-got it," Alphys says. After she leaves, you bring the new Sans in. At the the same time, your Sans, Red, Blueberry, and Raspberry come into the living room.

They stop when they see the new Sans standing next to you.

"oh my god, are you fucking kidding me?!" Sans yells.

"I know. I know. Hopefully, this'll be the last one."

"it'd better be," Red says. You turn to the new Sans. 

"So, what should we call you?"

"Yo! What's cracka lacken, homeslices? I'm Sansy Fresh! But, you cool cats can call me Freshy. Nice digs, by the way."

You all simply stare at him. Not only did his clothing look out of date, so was his way of speaking. It was like he stepped straight out of the nineties.

"Um, what?" You say.

"I know. You guys are in awe at how cool and hip Sansy Fresh is. This is the part where you introduce yourselves."

"Oh, okay. I'm Y/N. This is Sans, Red, Blueberry, and Raspberry. Nice to meet you. I guess."

"That's better, hotstuff! Since we all know each other, we're all buds now."

"don't call them hotstuff," Sans says. "and we're not buds. this is temporary until Alph can fix the machine."

"Not buds, huh? Hey, dude bro friend amigo, I'm totally down with that. Whatever floats your boat, ya dig?"

"i need to get outta here," Red says. "this guy is giving me a headache." He takes a shortcut out.

The others promptly follow behind him leaving you alone with Freshy.

"So, hotcakes? What's there that's fun to do around here?"

You just shrug.

"That's cool. Good thing I brought my super awesome skateboard." He pulls a skateboard literally from out of nowhere and hops onto it. He then starts to skate around the house.

You want to yell at him for it but you just can't bring yourself to do it.

This was definitely beginning to be a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me if I wrote Undertrash Sans correctly. If not, give me some pointers, please. 
> 
> I want it to be at least a bit accurate.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ya know, sweet thing. You're pretty good lookin'," Freshy says to you once he's done skateboarding. You blush. Great. First Raspberry and now this guy.

"Thanks, I guess."

"For a human, I mean. You're not really my type, ya feel me?"

"And what exactly is your type?"

"That skeleton in the blue hoodie. Sans."

"Sorry," you say. "He's sorta spoken for." You frown.

"Whoa, man! I'm feelin' some bad vibes here. He mean something to you?"

"A lot. He's my boyfriend."

"Really? A human and a skel? And you say he means a lot to you, huh?" Freshy puts a hand up to his chin. You swear you hear him mumble, "Ain't that a shame?"

"What? What's a shame?"

"Say what, bud? Ya hearing things or something?"

"But, I'm sure I heard you say something," you say, eyebrow raised.

"Nah. You're definitely hearing things, hot stuff. Say, when do ya think the boyfriend of yours will be coming back?"

"Why?" You asked cautiously.

"Just wanna get to know him some more is all."

At that moment, there's a strange sound. Like a warping sound of some kind. Then there's a voice.

"So, this is where you ended up." You and Freshy turn to see Sans. Except, there's something very wrong. He looks completely glitched out. The word 'error' can be seen flashing around him at several points. And his voice. It sounded glitched out. His coloring is completely off, too. His teeth are yellow. His sockets are red with blue and yellow. His bones are red. So is his sweater. The rest of him is black. However, his appearance keeps glitching and changing color.

"Sans...?" You say.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm A Sans, but not your Sans."

"Error! Pal buddy friend bro! What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you mostly. And look. I've found you. I suppose I should destroy this universe while I'm here."

"What do you mean by destroy this universe?" You ask.

"Oh. Allow me to explain. You see, human. I destroy universes. Except for the ones I find interesting. Unfortunately, this universe, the Undertale universe, isn't that interesting at all. So, I'll be destroying it."

"Not if have anything to say about it!"

Error let's out a gasp. "That voice!"

Another Sans has showed up. What the hell was happening? This one has black paint on his right cheekbone. 

There's a blue jacket hung around his waist. He also has on black, long sleeves with blue lines and a light shirt with a protector it. Also with his outfit is a giant brown scarf. 

There's light brown fingerless gloves on his hands. There's a belt of some kind crossing his chest with some kind of vials on it. They looked like they were filled with paint. 

Brown pants with light brown shorts over them cover his legs. And on his feet are brown sneakers with tiger print on them. There's a huge paintbrush on his back, too. One of his sockets has a yellow star while the other has a blue oval.

"Human!" He exclaims. "Get away from them! They're dangerous!"

"Ink!" Error growls.

First Error and now this Ink guy?

Just how many different versions of Sans were there?


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay. Hold up," you say. "What in the funk is going on here?"

Hold on a minute. Funk? That's not what you meant to say.

Sorry there, friendo," Freshy says. "Not a big fan of cursing. It's totally unrad."

"Human, hurry up and get away!" Ink yells.

"I want someone to answer my question. What is happening?"

"Those two are bad news. They'll hurt you if you don't get away."

"Hey, Ink. Pal, that's just not true. Y/N here is my straight up bro. I don't wanna hurt them. You should stop telling lies." Freshy looks at Ink over the top of his sunglasses. You notice something in his left eyesocket.

"Ink, why are you here?" Error asks angrily. 

"To stop you and that monster from tearing this universe and it's inhabitants apart!"

"Hey, man! Me, a monster?" Freshy puts a hand to his chest. "That's harsh, bro."

"Cut the crap, you parasitic creep! You're only here to cause trouble!"

Parasitic?

"Dude, I'm not 'cause I want to be be, man. It's just an accident that I'm here, ya dig? I'm not stayin' for long."

"Yeah, because I'm taking you with me!" Ink says. He removes the paintbrush from his back and grasps it tightly in his hands."

"What, bud? You wanna fight me?" Freshy asks. He grins hugely. You feel an intense amount of energy feel the room. Rainbow colored tendrils begin to slither out from Freshy. You let out a horrified gasp and begin to back away from him.

"Aw, look at what you've done, Ink," Freshy says. "You made me scare my new friend." The sunglasses on his face are removed revealing his eyesockets. The thing you saw in his eyesocket earlier was an upside-down gray heart.

A monster soul.

"W-what are you?" You ask. You've backed all the way up to where Ink is. He steps in front of you, facing Freshy and Error.

"He's a parasite," Ink says. "What you see on the outside, the skeleton, isn't what he really is. It's a ruse. The body he has is a host body. See the soul in his eyesocket? He's feeding off of it. When it runs out, he'll ditch the body and go find a new host."

You gasp. "That's why you were asking about Sans earlier!"

"Heh. Looks like you've got me. Though, it looks like I'll have to put that on hold for now."

"Human," Ink says. "Get clear. I'll handle them."

"Alone?"

Ink nods. "I've done it before. Now hurry. There's about to be a huge fight and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." You run into the kitchen and head out of the back door. You pull your cell out of your pocket.

You had to call Sans. 

You had the strangest feeling Ink wouldn't be able to handle Freshy and Error on his own.


	24. Chapter 24

"You said that's it's an accident that you're here," Ink says to Freshy. "What did you mean?"

"Just what I said. I'm just hanging around in my universe doing my own thing and the next thing I know, I'm here in this one. Good thing, too. This soul is running out of energy for me to consume." Freshy taps near the socket with the monster soul in it. "Luckily, there's four skeletons with perfectly good bodies to take."

"I won't let you!" Ink says. "I'm beating you both and then taking you both away from here so you can't cause any destruction!"

Error leta out a glitchy chuckle. "You may have gotten lucky in the past, Ink, but this time you're through."

Ink's face settles into a determined look. "Let's go then! I'll show you!"  
************  
Sans and the other three had decided to go somewhere calm to get away from Freshy's annoying way of speaking. They were at the park. Blueberry and Raspberry had decided to have a sandcastle building competition in the park's sandbox. Sans and Red sat and watched from a nearby park bench.

"ya know," Red says as he watches Blueberry and Raspberry fling sand around, "i'm kinda sorta getting used to this."

"hmm?" Sans hums, eyesockets closed. "used to what exactly?" 

"i don't know. the quiet, i guess. see, my bro is always screamin' and yellin' at me to do this and that. used to not hearing him belittlin' every second of every day." Sans is looking at Red now. "guess i'm kinda used to you, too. ya still get on my nerves from time to time, but you're not so bad." 

Sans grins. "you're not so bad yourself." Sans' cell starts to ring at that moment. He pulls it out and sees that it's you calling. "hey, babe," he says after he answers. "what's up?"

"Sans, you and the others need to get back here, like, right now." 

"why? what's wrong?" 

"This new Sans showed up after you did. Said his name was Error and that he's going to destroy our universe!"

"what?"

"And then ANOTHER Sans called Ink showed up after Error and now they and Freshy are fighting!" Sans is up off the bench in a matter of seconds.

Freshy? Why was he fighting?

"where are you? are you safe?"

"I'm in the backyard right now. I can see into the living room from here. Ink is winning! Wait a minute. Crap! Sans you need to get back here n-" The line is cut abruptly. 

"Y/N? Y/N!" Sans lets out a curse and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"hey, what's wrong?" Red asks. 

"Y/N. they're in trouble. we need to get back to the house." Sans calls to Blueberry and Raspberry that it's time to leave.

"in trouble? what's going on? what did they say?"

"there's no time to explain! come on!"

Before Red can say anything else, Sans takes a shortcut back home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! An extra chapter for today!

While you were out on the phone in the backyard, a rainbow colored tendrils had wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into the house through the backdoor. Freshy brings you back into the living room and holds you in the air with the tendril still wrapped around your waist.

"Ha! Now what will you do, Ink?" He gloats. "Hard to fight when there's a hostage involved." You take a few seconds to look around the living room. There were different colored splotches of paint and Ink splattered in several places on the walls. Blue strings hung in the air. You followed them to their source which turned out to be Error's fingertips. 

You look at Ink. Apparently, you becoming a hostage was enough of a distraction for him to get all wrapped up in the string, paintbrush laying on the floor next to him. He's struggling with all his might to break free from Error's string, but it's no use. Try as he might, he's just as much as caught and trapped as you are.

"You see?" Error says, chuckling. "It looks like your luck's finally run out." Ink glares at him. 

Was this the end of your universe? Or would Sans and the others get back here in time to help?

Right as this thought passes through your mind, the front door slams open. Everyone diverts there attention to it. Sans is standing in the doorway, hands casually in his pockets. Red, Blueberry, and Raspberry are right behind him.

"what's going on in here?" He growls. He sees you in the air, rainbow tendril tightly holding on to you. He follows the tendril to Freshy who has a grin on his face.

"You're back," Freshy says.

"put them down," Sans demands.

"You think I'll do it just because you told me to?"

"hey, ya freak," Red butts in, "he said put them down."

"unless you're looking for a bad time," Sans adds. 

"You want to fight, too?" Error asks, amused. 

"WE WILL FIGHT TO SAVE OUR FRIEND FROM YOU TERRIBLE MONSTERS!" Blueberry says. Error laughs. A loud, glitchy, boisterous laugh.

"Okay. The more the merrier. Though, you're already closer to defeat than you realize." Sans and the others look confused. Suddenly, Red is lifted off of the floor.

"whoa! hey!" Red thrashes around as another rainbow tendril raises him into the air. "put me the funk down, ya funking freak!" Confusion crosses his face followed by, "and stop funking censoring me!"

"Put you down, you say?" Freshy asks. "Okay. If that's what you want." The tendril holding Red rears back and flings forward quickly. Red is sent flying right into Sans. Blueberry and Raspberry quickly move out of the way as Red and Sans are sent flying outside. They crash onto the ground with a grunt.

Freshy and Error make their way outside with you and Ink still in their holds. Blueberry and Raspberry follow and go around to where Red and Sans are.

"Red! Sans!" You exclaim. "You guys okay?" 

"that was a dirty move!" Red says. He grins and his left eyesocket begins glowing red. "now it's my turn." He summons a barrage of bones which sails rapidly through the air. It strikes the tendril holding onto you. Freshy let's out a grunt of pain and loosens his hold on you. However, he's still holding on tightly enough to not drop you.

"That's more like it!" Error says.

He summons more of his blue string, grinning widely.

"Now it's time to get serious!"


	26. Chapter 26

Freshy is the next to attack, quickly swinging one of his tendrils at Sans and Red. They dodge it just as it swings at them. Red summons a second barrage of bones and launches them at Error. Error yanks Ink in front of himself, using him as a shield.

Red curses and stops the bones. They dissipate while in the air. Red frowns deeply as Error taunts him with a glitchy laugh.

"The two of you can't possibly win. As long as we have these two as shields, this'll be easy."

"THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK, YOU BULLY!" You hear Blueberry exclaim. Errors eyesockets widen and he whirls around. A club like bone comes into contact with his glitchy face, knocking him to the ground. This causes the string keeping Ink bound to disappear.

"MWEH HEHE HEH! TAKE THAT! QUICKLY, NEW SANS! AWAY FROM HIM BEFORE GETS BACK UP!" Ink does as he's told and rushes away from Error, joining Sans and Red on the other side of the front yard.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Freshy complains. "It's three against one!"

"and you having an infinite number of tendrils at your disposal is fair?" Sans asks. Error is pulling himself up now, one hand held up to his face.

"That was lucky," he says to Blueberry. More strings appear. They wrap around Blueberry before he can get away. "You'll pay for that." A glitched soul floats out from his chest. Blueberry is struggling as best he can to get away as the soul comes closer. When the soul reaches Blueberry, it starts to slowly push it's way into Blueberry. Blueberry let's out a pained yell.

"What's happening?!" You yell from where Freshy is holding you. 

"Error's transferring his soul into him!" Ink exclaims. "We have to stop him now or else your friend will be turned into Error, forced to do what ever Error wants!"

"what?!" Red exclaims. Sans begins rushing forward but a wall of tendrils block him.

"I don't think so," Freshy says. He pushes sans back with his tendrils. "You just wait right there until he's done."

You all listen to Blueberry's pained yells, unable to do anything to help him.

Suddenly, there's a pained grunt. Freshy turns around. Everyone else gasps in relief.

"Raspberry!" You exclaim. He's holding his own bone club, standing over Error who is laying on the ground unconscious, glitchy soul floating above his chest.

"YES, I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL SURPRISED AT MY HEROICS, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Raspberry says.

"he's right!" Sans says. "we still have to save Y/N!" Freshy cackles.

"Go ahead and try!"


	27. Chapter 27

Freshy lets out a taunting laugh. There's several tendrils waving around him. Sans and the others are letting out heavy breaths. 

"Aw, come on," Freshy says. "Don't tell me you guys are getting tired? I'm having so much fun!" He slightly waves around the tendril that has you in it's hold. "You want to save your friend, don't you?"

"dang it!" Red growls, frowning at being censored, "we're not getting anywhere!"

"it's hard to fight him when he's got Y/N like that," Sans says. He looks up at where you are, suspended in the air. 

"THEN IT IS SIMPLE," Raspberry says. "WE MUST FREE THEM IF WE ARE TO SERIOUSLY FIGHT BACK."

"easier said than done, don't ya think?" Red says.

"You guys just going to stand there talking?" Freshy asks. Red growls and he summons a bone club. He starts to run forward, but Sans stops him.

"don't think that'll work," Sans says. "you think you can get past all those tendrils?"

"then what do we do?" Red asks.

"don't worry. just thought of something."

"JUST NOW?" Blueberry inquires. "WILL IT WORK?"

"it should. or at least i hope it does. you guys are going to have to distract him. keep him busy." Then Sans takes a shortcut.

"hey!" Red exclaims. "come back here!"

"Looks like he's given up trying and run away!" Freshy laughs.

"now what?" Red asks.

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING?" Raspberry says. "WE DISTRACT HIM." Summoning a bone club of his own, Raspberry rushes forward. Freshy grins. Raspberry swings his club at Freshy. A tendril slides in and blocks the attack. The tendril flicks Raspberry, knocking him back a bit. Red is next to attack.

Then Ink followed by Blueberry. None of their attacks land. Freshy cackles crazily.

"This is just too easy! Is this really all you idiots have?"

"you shouldn't be so cocky when there's still a chance that you might lose!" Suddenly, a long, jagged bone shoots out from the ground and impales the tendril holding you. Freshy yells in pain and the tendril's hold on you loosens completely. You fall to the ground, but Red catches you before you hit it.

Freshy quickly turns around. Sans is there, grinning widely.

"You! You got lucky!"

"i suppose," Sans says. "and your luck's run out, freak." Freshy looks at him, confused, before there's a solid whacking sound. Freshy lets out a gasp before he falls to the ground, unconscious. Ink is standing behind him giant paintbrush in hand, triumphant grin on his face.

"Looks like it's over," Ink says. Red let's out a sigh.

"thank God," he says. "this was tiring."

"What's going to happen to the two of them?" You ask, gesturing to the unconscious Error and Freshy.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Ink says as he goes to put Error's soul back into his chest. "I'll take care of them. And, uh, sorry about your living room."

"it's cool," Sans says. "you helped us save Y/N after all." Ink nods.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting them out of here. See you guys." You all bid Ink farewell and he's gone, Error and Freshy along with them.

"Well," you say, "that certainly was an interesting sequence of events, wasn't it?"

"after today," Sans says, "i don't think i could handle seeing another alternate version of me." Just then, your phone rings. 

"Hello?"

"H-hey." It's Alphys. "I-is this a b-bad time?" 

"Uh, no. What's up?" As Alphys tells you what she called to tell you, you face drops a bit. You sigh before saying, "Okay. Bring them over. But, this had better be the last time." After that, you hang up. You look at Sans.

"So, uh, that was Alphys." He frowns. 

"god damn it!"


	28. Chapter 28

It takes a while to clean up the living room after the fight between Ink and Error and Freshy, but with help from Sans and the others, you're able to get it done. Just as you're wiping up the last ink stain from the walls, there's a knock on at the front door.

"i got it," Red says as he strides of to the front door. There's a gasp from after he opens the door followed by, "Y/N, i, uh, think they're here." They showed up fast. Good thing you'd finished cleaning. You, Sans, Blueberry, and Raspberry go to the front door where Red is. You all let out gasps of your own.

There's six Sanses standing out on your doorstep. Six! Alphys doesn't seem to be with them.

"hey. is this Y/N's place?" One of them asks. You nod and hold up your hand. "cool. Alphys gave us your address. she's busy with the machine. guess we'll be staying with you for a bit." 

"great," Sans grumbles. he turns around and shuffles away.

"Ignore him," you says. "I didn't know there'd be, um, six of you guys. Anyway, I'm Y/N, but you already know that. This is Blueberry, Red, and Raspberry."

The Sans that spoke before nods. "i'm Sans. well, A Sans I guess. as you can see, I'm the human version of Sans." He certainly is. His entire outfit is exactly same as Sans'. The only difference was the skin, eyes, and white hair. There's a lazy grin on his face.

"Hi," says another Sans. He's small. Like, like smaller than your Sans small. "I'm Littletale Sans. I'm 12." Aw, he's the little kid version of Sans. That's cute. He's holding the hand of another Sans. Everything about this Sans is completely white except for his shorts, which are black, and the red scarf around his neck. It looks exactly like Papyrus' scarf. There's a red slash mark going diagonally down his body. It looked kinda like blood. There's some kind of white glitch covering one of his sockets.

He's staring at you with a wide eyesocket. He lets go of Littletale Sans' hand and steps forward. Without warning, he throws himself into you, hugging you tightly. You, of course, are incredibly startled.

"U-um," is all you can say.

"i can't believe i get to see you again even if you're not the Y/N from my universe." Y/N from his universe? Oh. You'd been so occupied with all these different Sanses showing up that you'd forgotten that there were also alternate versions of you.

The Sans hugging you clears his non-existent throat and stops hugging you, backing away. "sorry. it's just that you died in my universe. you and i were together. you're alternate version was together with me is what I mean. i'm Aftertale Sans. call me Geno." You open your mouth to say something, but he stops you. "i know ya have questions. don't worry, i'll answer them later." 

Okay. Later then.

The next Sans is looking at you with a suggestive look. "hey," he says sexily, "i'm Underlust Sans. call me Lust." He gives you one helluva sexy wink. He's wearing a dark purple sleeveless jacket with blue trim on the hood and bottom.

Under that is a black crop top with a light blue heart on it. On his legs is a pair of black pants and pair of black boots to match on his feet. There's a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands. The lights in his sockets are in the shape of hearts.

"you know," he says, "you're pretty cute and sexy looking. you dating anyone?"

 

"YES!" Comes Sans' reply from the living room. There's two Sanses left. One is a baby version of Sans, which Human Sans is holding, in a blue onesie. In his mouth is a pacifier. He's staring at you in that way babies usually stare at other people.

The last Sans gives you the creeps. He's staring at you, too. But, the way he's staring at you sends a shiver down your spine. There's a hole in his skull. One socket is completely red with a black dot while the other one is empty. There's a stain that looks a bit like blood on his sweater.

His grin gives a chilling feeling. It looks almost predatory.

 

"you look like a fresh, tasty thing," he says. "look good enough to EAT."

"that's Horrortale Sans," Human Sans tells you. 

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you," you say. The grin on is face grows wider. Another shiver goes down your spine. You'd have to keep a close eye on him.

Your house now had so many occupants now that it looked smaller. And, there was also one more thing to think about.

Where were they all going to sleep?


	29. Chapter 29

Later that night, you rearranged the furniture in the living room to make room for sleeping pads for your new houseguests. Human Sans is laying on one of the ones you already made.

"ya know," he begins as you make the rest of the pads, "there's a Y/N in my universe, too."

"Oh, yeah?" You say. 

"hmm. they're just like you. nice and sweet and cute." You blush. "the only difference is that they're a monster."

"What? For real?" You stop what your doing to look at him. He nods.

"yep. see, in my universe, all the monsters, like me and Alphys are human. the humans, like you and Frisk are monsters."

"And, you and the Y/N from your universe, are you guys a thing?" 

"sure are. being with you is like being with them, except human."

Huh. Now that you were thinking about it, Geno and Human Sans were the only ones who mentioned their own Y/Ns from their respective universes. Why didn't the others? Maybe they hadn't met them yet. As you go back to making the rest of the sleeping pads, you hear someone walk up behind you.

"Oh, don't tell me you're making one of these things for me to sleep in, cutie." They wrap their arms around you. You turn as best as you can and see that it's Lust. And, he's giving a hungry look. "I think I'd much rather sleep in the same bed. With you." He whispers in your ear.

"hey," your Sans says as he walks into the room, "you get your hands off them. they're already spoken for."

"Aw, come on. Maybe we could all share them. That'll make it easier. I get to go first though." Sans' face turns blue with rage. You force Lust to let you go.

"Nobody is sharing me with anybody. You're all pretty nice and friendly, I guess, but that Sans," you say pointing to your Sans, "is the only one that I'm in a relationship with. We could all still be friends."

Lust pouts. "Friendzoned by the cute human. That's a drag."

Baby Sans and L'il Sans come into the living room next. L'il Sans comes over, holding Baby Sans, and yanks on your clothes to get your attention.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm making a place for you all to sleep." Baby Sans is reaching his tiny hands out to you, curling and uncurling is little fingers.

"Y/N! Y/N!" He exclaims.

"I think he wants you to hold him," L'il Sans says. He holds Baby Sans out to you. You take him and hold him. He certainly was a cute one. 

"Do I have really have to sleep in here?" L'il Sans asks.

"Where else would you sleep, little guy?"

"In your bed with you." Lust gasps.

"Hey! If he gets to sleep with you, I want to, too!" He says.

"i think your definition of sleep and his definition of sleep are completely different," Human Sans chimes in.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but there's only enough room in my bed for two."

"and the only other person who gets to sleep there is me," says Sans. L'il Sans frowns.

"Why do you get to sleep there and not me?" He complains.

"because i'm they're boyfriend, so i get to sleep with them."

"But, I'm technically you, so that makes me they're boyfriend, too."

"i think you're a bit too young for that."

Lust decides to butt in. "Hey, I'm you, too. So, I should get to sleep with them too!" 

Then, an argument breaks out between Lust, L'il Sans, and normal Sans. Human Sans is still laying on one of the sleeping pads, eyes closed.

Baby Sans giggles at the three fighting Sanses.

Yep. This was definitely beginning to be too much.


	30. Chapter 30

You're sitting on the living room couch, Baby Sans in your lap. L'il Sans is sitting next to you, watching cartoons. All the other Sanses had gone out, the newest ones wanting to explore. That left the three of you alone.

"So, L'il Sans," you say as you play with Baby Sans, "how are you liking it here so far?"

"It's okay. You're nice."

"Y/N nice!" Baby Sans exclaims.

"Though," L'il Sans continues, "there is one thing I'm not really a big fan of."

"And what's that?" You ask.

"That Horrortale guy. He gives me the straight up creeps."

"Scary!" Baby Sans agrees. You couldn't argue with that. Horrortale Sans certainly was creepy. Especially when he stared at you. You suddenly get a chilling feeling down your spine. L'il Sans does, too, as he shudders next to you. 

"i hear someone talking about me," Says a voice from behind you. You and L'il Sans peek over the back of the couch. Horrortale Sans is standing in the doorway to the living room, staring you down with that creepy red eye and wide grin. "it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back." He approaches the couch, slowing walking around and sitting next to L'il Sans. L'il San scrambles over to your other side and sits as close to you as possible.

Baby Sans hides his face in your stomach. 

"aw, don't run away from me like that, kid. i don't bite."

"I, uh, I thought you went with the others," you say. He stares directly into your eyes. You turn away quickly, choosing to look at the TV instead.

"nah. decided to stay here and keep you company." 

"Th-they already have company!" L'il Sans says. 

"well, there's room for me, isn't there? say, wanna know how i got this hole in my noggin?" What? "quite an interesting story actually. got hit in the head with an ax. bled a lot, too. see my eye? used to be blue. blood ended up getting in it and turned it red."

"But, how can you bleed? You're just a skeleton," you say. He shrugs.

"beats me, but it certainly is an interesting thing to think about, isn't it?" You just look at him. This guy was straight crazy. "oh, just listen to me. sorry if i sound a bit insane. i got a few screws loose."

You never would've guessed. 

This guy had more than just a FEW screws loose. 

"so, you and the original Sans? you're a couple, right? a thing?" He asks. You nod.

"Is there a Y/N in your universe?" You ask. 

"if there is, i haven't met them yet. though, i'd be super delighted if i did. you're a tasty looking morsel." The grin on his face widens. You nervously shift a bit away from him. 

This guy was straight up fifty shades of creepy.


	31. Chapter 31

They hadn't even been gone that long and the new Sanses were already beginning to grind on Sans' nerves. They had all decided that they wanted to check out what the surface was like since some of them hadn't reached the surface in their respective universes yet. They all wanted to stop and look at every little thing that they passed.

The only ones not here bothering him relentlessly were L'il Sans and Baby Sans. He was entirely thankful that they weren't here and instead at home with you. He didn't think he could handle the whining of a child or the crying of a baby at the moment.

"Oh, Sans?" Lust says at one point.

"yeah? what's up?"

"Where's the local strip club?" Sans stares at him blankly. 

"th-the...the what?"

"The strip club. You know, it's the place where scantily clad-"

"i know what a strip club is! but, why exactly do you want to know that?"

"Oh! I never got around to telling you? Back in my universe, I'm a stripper."

"...seriously?"

"That's right. And a damn good one, too. Maybe I could give that cute human of yours a nice show sometime." Sans doesn't justify that with a response. Instead, he decides that it's time to go to the park. When they get there, Sans plops himself down on a bench. All the other Sanses go off to do their own things except for Human Sans who takes a seat on the bench. 

"so," he says to Sans, "that Red and Blueberry guy. how long have they've been around?"

"not sure really. a very long while. they were supposed to go back to their own universes earlier on, but instead they ended sticking around longer. then all of you guys show up."

"seems like you don't like having us around."

"huh? it's not that. it's just that it's starting to get pretty crowded at the house and i'm used to it being just me and Y/N and my bro."

"speaking of your Papyrus, i haven't really seen much of him around."

"he's been chilling out at Tori and Frisk's house. said that all the other Sanses running around was starting to get to weird him out a bit."

"huh, don't really blame him. it is kinda weird."

"yeah, but i'm getting used to it." A moment of silence passes after that. Then, Sans notices the absence of creepiness in the air. "someone's not here."

"huh?" Human Sans says. Sans scans the park where all the other Sanses are doing their things. "the Sanses with the hole in his head. the, uh, the creepy one."

"Horrortale Sans?"

"yeah, him. where's he?"

"i thought he was with us. wasn't really paying attention, to be honest, though." 

Wait, if Horrortale Sans wasn't here, then that meant...

Sans' sockets widen.

"hey," Human Sans says, "you okay?"

"gotta get home before that creep does something!"

Sans quickly takes a shortcut home.


	32. Chapter 32

At one point, Horrortale Sans had fallen asleep and had decided to lean up against you. L'il Sans had pushed himself as far into your side as he could. Horrortale Sans looked...kinda cute in a way. He was curled up into a creepy, but cute ball, head resting on your leg. L'il Sans stares at him from the opposite side.

"Are-are you okay with him sleeping on you like that?" He asks you. 

"Yeah. I mean, he's not really doing anything but sleeping. It's not like he's hurting me. Besides, he looks kind cute."

"Cute? I'm sorry, but did the creepy skeleton from before get replaced by another one while I wasn't paying attention or something? I'm cute. Baby Sans is cute." Baby Sans is fast asleep in your lap. "HE," L'il Sans says pointing at Horrortale Sans, "is definitely not cute."

"Excuse me, but who told you that you were cute?" You say teasingly. Okay, you did think he was cute, but you weren't going to tell him. "I don't remember hearing about this information."

L'il Sans gasps, offended. "I am cute! I'm the cutest thing you'll probably ever see!"

"Have you ever seen a sneezing puppy or kitten?" You ask. He's quiet for a minute.

"Okay, that is pretty cute. But, I'm still cute." You rub his skull.

"Of course you are." At that moment, Sans suddenly appears in the room, startling you and L'il Sans.

"get away from them, creep!" He yells.

"Jeez, Sans!" You say. "What have I told you about randomly popping in like that. And what are you talking about?"

"where is he? did he hurt you? he's gonna have a bad time if he did."

"Who? Sans, what are you so frantic about? And where's the rest of the yous?"

"at the park. that i noticed that that Horrortale guy wasn't with us." Sans then notices Horrortale Sans fast asleep next to you on the couch. "he's asleep?"

"Yeah, he's asleep. What did you think was happening?" 

"well, i thought he was, uh, hurting you or something."

"Well, he's not obviously. Now, go back and get the other Sanses. It'll be dark soon."

Sans squints at Horrortale Sans sleeping form. He definitely didn't trust him.

He'd have his sockets on him.


	33. Chapter 33

"come on, you little brat, eat the food! eat it, damn it!" It was dinnertime and Blueberry had decided to make spaghetti tacos. You'd then moved to the living room to eat. Everyone was happily their food, except for Red, Baby Sans, and Horrortale Sans. Horrortale Sans had outright refused to eat the tacos, stating that what he wanted to eat was unique.

Red couldn't eat because he'd been tasked with feeding Baby Sans tiny, safe bites of spaghetti tacos. Unfortunately for Red, Baby Sans refused to eat. Red was getting frustrated.

"Red!" You say. "Don't curse in front of the baby!"

"but, he won't eat! see, look!" Red holds up a form of spaghetti tacos to Baby Sans' mouth. Baby Sans defiantly turns his head away. "see?! well, fine then! if ya won't eat, you can starve!"

"RED, I DO BELIEVE THAT THAT WILL NOT HELP," Blueberry says.

"then you come try it!" 

"I WILL! AND I SHALL SUCCEED! I VERY MUCH ADORE CHILDREN!" Blueberry approaches where Red and Baby Sans are and takes the fork from Red. "COME NOW, BABY SANS. BE A GOOD BABY AND YOUR FOOD." As Blueberry holds up the fork for Baby Sans, the little tyke knocks the fork from Blueberry's hand. The fork falls to the carpeted floor with a full thump.

"hmph. not as easy as you thought, huh?" Red taunts.

"HE IS JUST A BIT FUSSY, THAT'S ALL." Blueberry goes into the kitchen and comes out with a new fork. "NOW, LET US TRY THAT AGAIN." Once again, Blueberry tries to feed Baby Sans and once again the fork ends up on the floor. 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YOU FOOLS," Raspberry says. He pushes Red and Blueberry aside. "NOW, SEE HERE, BABY, YOU WILL EAT THIS FOOD AND YOU WILL LIKE IT." Raspberry tries feeding Baby Sans and the same result occurs. Baby Sans giggles and sticks out his tongue. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Let me try," says Geno. But, just like last time, Baby Sans knocks the form away. At this rate, there'd forks all over the floor.

"wow, you guys don't know a thing about kids, do you?" Sans asks, a big grin on his face.

"like you do," Red says.

"for your information, i do. i practically raised Paps. fed him, changed him. the works."

"then how about you feed him, then, eh?" Red holds out a fork. Sans walks up and takes it. 

"okay, kiddo," Sans says. "be good and eat." Sans holds up the fork and...gets it knocked out of his hand. Sans frowns. "we're not gonna be having this all night. now, eat." Another fork ends up on the floor. Sans growls.

"Okay, let me get in here before we're all walking on forks," you say. "Okay, little guy, how about you eat? Please?" You hold up the fork. Baby Sans seems to contemplate opening his mouth before he actually does. You place the fork in his mouth and eats the food. You remove the fork, smile on your face.

"See? That wasn't so hard." 

Baby Sans giggles and while you're not looking sticks his tongue out at the others.

'That sneaky, little bastard,' the others think to themselves.


	34. Chapter 34

'What is this? Where am I?' These are Geno's thoughts as he stands in a place he doesn't recognize. Wait, he does recognize it. It's Snowdin. He looks down at himself. His hoodie is blue and there isn't a slash mark across his chest. He reaches up to his head. Both sockets are intact. What was happening?

There's suddenly the crunching of footsteps in the snow behind him. He turns around. It's...it's you. Not the you from the Undertale universe, the you from his universe. His Y/N. But, how were you alive?

Was this, perhaps, a dream? 

"Sans! Hey, Sans!" You call out to him. There's a happy smile on your face, but he's still a bit too dumbfounded to do or say anything. When you reach him, you squat down to his height. "Hey, bonehead. You okay?"

He throws himself at you. You fall down onto the snow covered ground. "Whoa! Chill, Sans, I haven't been gone that long." 

"s-sorry, but, is this a dream? is it really you?"

"A dream? And, duh, it's me. Who else would I be? Think you could let me up?" 

"oh! right, sorry." He scrambles off of you, allowing you to stand. You brush snow off of you.

"I just came to tell you, I'm going to Undyne's for cooking lessons with Paps. Knowing Undyne, we might gone for a while. Paps told me to tell you that there's some left over spaghetti in the fridge. I'll see you later, okay?"

He watches as you walk off toward Waterfall where Undyne lived. A sudden foreboding feeling washes over him and decides to follow you.

When he catches up, he is horrified. There you lay, holding a bloody wound in your chest. There's someone standing over you. It's Frisk.

No. Not Frisk. It was THEM. The same thing was happening again. Right in front of him. 

"I-I don't k-know who you a-are or what you've done to Frisk," Geno hears you rasp out, "b-but you won't get f-far! S-someone will stop y-you!" 

These are your last words as he watches THEM plunge their knife into your chest.

***********

Geno wakes up with a startled yell, lurching upward from his spot on the living room floor. He frantically wipes his head around. 

So, it really was a dream. 

More like a nightmare.

All of the other Sanses are asleep except for Horror, who is wide awake and staring at the TV. When he notices Geno looking at him, he says, "sounded like you were having a nightmare. yeah, i get those sometimes. not so bad when you get used to them."

Geno gets up from his spot on the floor. "Is that why you're awake? Did you have a nightmare, too?" Horror shakes his head.

"nah. just not tired is all." Geno turns his head toward the stairs that lead to the second floor of your house. He approaches them and goes up. He goes down the upstairs hallway and stops in front of your door. He doesn't do anything after that. He just stares at your door.

Then, your door starts to open. You step out into the hallway. You don't notice Geno there, at first.

When you do, you jump. "Ah! Geno, God, you scared me. What's up? You need something?"

"No, I... Wait, why are you up?"

"I need to use the bathroom. Really bad, actually. So, if there's something you need, please say so before I piss myself."

"I, uh... No, nevermind. Go on." 

"You sure?" You ask. He nods. You then hurry off down the hallway to the bathroom.

What did he think he was going to do, tell you he had a nightmare and ask to sleep with you? 

Your Sans certainly wouldn't have a liked that.

He had to stop letting the fact that you and his Y/N looked the same get to him.

His Y/N was gone and that was that.


	35. Chapter 35

Geno ended up going back downstairs. Horror had fallen asleep and was laying in his spot on the floor. So much for not being tired. Now Geno was the one who wasn't tired, afraid to go back to sleep out of fear of having another nightmare. Who knew what nightmare he'd have if he did?

Instead, he plops himself down onto the couch and stares, absentmindedly, at the TV, it's pale glow bathing the room and everything in it in a dim light. Occasionally, one of the sleeping Sanses would shift around and Geno would think that he was going to have some company, but, after shifting around, they'd settle back down and stay asleep. 

While sitting, he begins to think. There was a part of him that didn't want to go back to his own universe. There'd be nothing there except for that damned save screen. At least he'd have company. Frisk would be there in the save screen, waiting for him. He liked the kid and all, but he still missed his Y/N. Maybe there'd be something different there whenever he got back.

Fat chance.

"hey." Geno jumps at the sudden voice interrupting his thoughts and turns around. Sans is standing at the base of the stairs.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Y/N told me to come check on you. said you were standing outside the door to our room. looked like you wanted to tell them something."

"It's nothing. I can deal." Geno turns away from Sans and goes back to looking at the TV. He perks up at the sound of shuffling footsteps and is surprised by Sans plopping himself down next to him on the couch.

"can't pull the wool over my eyesockets," Sans says. "you may be a different version of me, but you're still me. and, i know me very well. so, how about you tell me what's bothering you."

"'Kay, but don't laugh. See, I, uh, I had a nightmare. About Y/N." Sans raises a browbone. "Oh, not your Y/N. Mine. The one from my universe."

"oh, yeah? tell me about it."

"They got killed. Right in front of me. The same exact way it happened before I was killed by THEM."

"them? do you mean...?"

"Yeah. Chara. I'd originally thought it was Frisk, but it turned out to be that monster. And, they killed Y/N in cold blood. When I confronted them in the Judgement Hall, I let my emotions and anger get in the way. They'd killed Papyrus and Undyne and Y/N and all the other people I cared about. I attacked without even thinking and, well..." Geno traces over the slash mark across his chest.

"your Y/N lived in the Underground?" Sans asks.

"Well, they'd apparently fallen down there with Frisk, but yeah, they did. With me and Paps. What about you?"

"met them after we got to the surface. first time i saw them, it was like..." 

"Love at first sight?" Geno finishes. Sans nods.

"i know it's cliche and cheesy, but that's how it was."

There's a moment of silence before Geno says, "Is there a Chara here? In this universe?"

"there was. but, after Frisk freed us from the Underground, Chara never came back. so, we don't have to worry about them."

Geno nods and let's out a yawn. "sounds like you need to be getting back to sleep," Sans says.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for, you know, checking on me. I know you don't really like us all being here, but still."

Sans gets up from the couch. "it's no problem. night." 

"Night." Geno watches as Sans ascends the stairs before he lays down on the couch.

He falls asleep a few seconds later and, luckily, isn't plagued by any other nightmares.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, um, Y/N, can I talk to you?" Geno asks you the next morning. You're in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for everyone and Geno had decided to lend you a hand.

"Sure. What's up?" You say as you crack open some eggs into a pan. 

"So, last night, when you caught me outside of your room, I was gonna knock. I did actually have something to tell you." 

"Okay," you say. Geno continues as he lays strips of bacon down on another pan.

"Back in my universe, I did have my own Y/N. Like I said the first day I got here."

"Yeah. You told me that they'd died."

"Uh, yeah. But, I didn't tell you how."

"What happened?" You ask.

"They...were murdered." You stop making breakfast and turn to face him.

"Murdered?" You repeat. "By who? A monster?"

"No, no, no. We'd never think of just killing someone in cold blood like that. No, it was a human. Frisk."

"Frisk? They killed them?"

"Well, not exactly. See, Frisk had gotten...possessed, so to speak. By a ghost child. Name Chara."

Chara? You remembered catching a bit of a conversation Sans had with Frisk about a Chara once. You nod and gesture for him to go on. You turn back to the stove.

"They used Frisk to kill everyone they came across in the Underground. Papyrus. Toriel. Undyne. And Y/N. Chara killed them all. When I finally confronted them, I tried to stop them. But, I failed and they killed me, too. That's what this red slash is. It's where they struck me."

"But, why exactly are you telling me this?" You ask.

"Well, when I first saw you, I remembered my Y/N. I thought they'd been somehow resurrected when I saw you. You ARE Y/N, just...not my Y/N. Then I had a nightmare last night. About the day they were killed. I know you're not them, so I'm not gonna bother you with my prob-"

You interrupt him by putting a hand on the top of his skull, facing away from the stove again.

"Yeah. I'm not the me from your universe, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me when you have a problem. As long as you're staying here, you got a problem you can't handle alone, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll help as best as I can. Okay?" You smile down at him.

Geno looks up at you. He smiles back and nods.

"Okay."


	37. Chapter 37

You and Geno finish making breakfast, a comfortable air within the room.

"Geno," you say, "could you go and tell the others that breakfast is ready?" He nods.

"Sure thing." He exits the kitchen. You get out plates and set them out. As you begin filling a plate with food for yourself, Geno and the others enter the kitchen. 

"Help yourselves," you say to them. L'il Sans holds out Baby Sans to you. You set down your plate and take him so L'il Sans can get his food. After everyone has gotten what they wanted, You, Sans, and Baby Sans are left in the kitchen.

"so, how's Geno?" He asks.

"Oh, he's doing good now. We talked a bit while he helped me cook." You take a piece of bacon a give it to Baby Sans who nibbles on it.

"yeah? what about?" You relay to Sans what Geno told you about his Y/N. "that's what he told me last night."

"I told him that if he needed help with anything while he was here, he shouldn't hesitate to ask." Sans smiles at you. "What?" You ask.

"nothing. you're just always ready to help people with their problems."

"Hey. It's who I am. Can't help it. I'm a helpful person."

"didn't say it was a bad thing. it's one of the things i like about you." He takes his plate and yours and walks out into the living room. After you sit on the couch, placing Baby Sans in your lap, Sans hands you your plate. You shift Baby Sans over to make room for the plate.

"Okay, little man," you say to him, "which do you want first?" Baby Sans stares at the plate before pointing at the eggs. "Eggs it is." You pick some eggs on your fork and feed them to him. As you feed him, Lust pipes up from where he's eating.

"Hey, cutie," he says, "I wanna be fed to. Come over and feed me." 

"You're more than old enough to feed yourself, Lust. You're an adult."

"yeah," Red says. "but, if you wanna get fed, how 'bout i come shove that plate down your windpipe?"

"Red, it's too early for violent threats," you say. "Wait until noon at least."

He simply grumbles.

*********

Later that day, you have to go out to go grocery shopping. Of course, Sans tags along, but so does everyone else. Except for Red and L'il Sans, that is. So, Red ends up having to watch L'il Sans until you all come back. For a while, they just sit and watch TV.

Then, L'il Sans begins to stare at Red.

"what?" He asks. 

"I'm bored."

"take a nap."

"I'm not tired, though."

"then go find something to do."

"Find something for me to do. You're supposed to be watching me."

"look, kid. i've never really babysat before, mostly because i'm not all that fond of kids except for Frisk, so i don't think i can help you." L'il Sans pouts and crosses his arms.

"You're lame." He says. Red splutters.

"what? no i ain't!"

"Yes, you are. You're boring and lame." L'il Sans sticks his tongue out.

"you want a timeout, brat?"

"You'll have to catch me, tubby." L'il Sans hops up from the couch and runs off, leaving Red looking dumbfounded.

"t-tubby?! i'll show you tubby, ya little snot!" He hops up and chases after him.


	38. Chapter 38

"where are ya, you little worm? when i find you, you're gonna be in so much trouble." L'il Sans listens as Red slowly creeps around the house, looking for him. They'd been at this for at least twenty minutes and Red still hadn't found him. L'il Sans giggles quietly to himself. All he had to do was wait until you came back and he'd be home free. He was currently hiding upstairs, in your room under the bed.

Red was currently downstairs, searching for him, to no avail. He was beginning to get frustrated. L'il Sans here's him growl, followed shortly after by his footsteps as he climbs the stairs. L'il Sans makes sure that he doesn't move or make a noise.

Red wouldn't find him. He was sure of it.  
********  
"Okay," you say as you and the others enter the store, "it'll be easier and faster if we all split up. So, everyone take a look at the list and then go a find something from it. Then, bring it to the cart."

They all pass the list around before one of them hands it back to you and they split up. That leaves you with Sans, Baby Sans, and Horror, who, for some reason, decided to stay with you. You weren't going to question it. You grab a cart and sit Baby Sans in the front. 

As you push the cart around the store, the Sanses begin bringing the items from the list and placing them in the cart. This was going by even faster as you thought. As you cross things off the list, Baby Sans grabs onto the sleeve of your shirt and tugs it.

"Hmm? What is it, little guy?" You ask. He points at a shelf of candy. 

"Want!" He exclaims.

"You want candy? Sorry, kiddo." You shake your head. "Next time, okay?" Baby Sans kicks one of his legs and points at the shelf again.

"Want! Want!"

"they said next time, kid," Sans says. Baby Sans begins to kick his feet at a rapid pace and bangs his hands on the handle of the cart. 

"Now, that's not going to get you what you want. Besides, we've gotten everything, so we're leaving." You cross the final thing off the list and begin to make your way to the front to check out, the others trailing behind you. 

There's a few sobs from Baby Sans before he begins to full on scream at the top off his non-existent lungs. You stop dead in your tracks. Boy, he sure is loud. Other people are looking at you now. Better do something.

"Shh! Shh! Stop that, right now! I said next time!" This only makes him scream louder. You and Human Sans cover your ears as the rest of the Sanses cover where their ears would be if they had any. People around you cover their ears, too. Baby Sans continues to cry, the noise hurting your ears.

"For God's sake," a random woman says, "shut that kid up!" 

"Agh! Okay, okay! You can have some candy! Just stop screaming!" You go over to the shelf and grab a random bag of candy and hold in Baby Sans' face. He stops crying almost immediately and grabs the bag from you. You and everyone around you let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens," you say wearily.  
********  
"ha! i got ya!" Red had found L'il Sans and was currently holding him up by his leg.

"Let go! Let go, you tubby dummy, let go!"

"it's timeout time, kid." Red goes back downstairs to the living room. He takes L'il Sans to a corner and puts him down. "now, you'll sit here until Y/N gets back. and don't think about getting up until then." L'il Sans let's out a huff as he sits and faces the corner, arms crossed. As Red walks away to sit on the couch, L'il Sans turns to look at him.

"face the corner," Red says. L'il Sans whips his head back around and glares at the wall.

As Red sits down on the couch, he thinks, 'Huh, this babysitting thing ain't so hard.'


	39. Chapter 39

"Say, Horror?" You say once you return home. You and the others are in the kitchen putting away groceries. "I've never seen you eat anything. Like, not once since you first showed up. Do you even eat?"

"yeah, i eat," he says. "though, i'm not entirely sure you'd like what i eat."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"ah, nothing. don't worry about it."

"Hey, now. You're a guest. If there's something you'd prefer eating, I'll try getting it for you."

"well...okay. i love eating flesh."

"Flesh?"

"that's right. specifically, human flesh." All movement in the kitchen stops. Everyone is staring at Horror now. You feel someone grasp the back of your clothes and pull you away from him.

"okay, i think you need to stay over there on that side of the room," Red says. He and the other Sanses step in front of you.

"Y-you eat humans?" You ask.

"yep. see, in my universe, monsters eat humans. any human that fell into the Underground would sooner or later end up being someone's dinner."

"And you just decided not to tell anyone this?" Geno asks harshly. "Is that why you were staring so hard at Y/N those first few days?" Blueberry gasps.

"YOU WERE NOT GOING TO EAT THEM, WERE YOU?"

"well, at first, i wanted to. they look SO delicious. but, then i ended up not wanting to. they're nice. i don't want to eat someone that nice."

"you think we're falling for that?" Sans asks. They encircle you and herd you out of the kitchen, away from Horror. "stay away from them, creep. or else."

Horror just stares as they take you into the living room.  
*******  
From then on, the other Sanses make it their top priority to make sure Horror never did anything to you. Whenever he was in the same room as you and the others, they'd gather around you, forming a protective circle. Horror would just shrug his shoulders.

Whenever food was made, Horror would be secluded from you by the others. 

"Come on, now you guys," you say at one point. "This beginning to get ridiculous."

"you heard what he said, bud," Human Sans says. "the guy eats humans."

"That means he could eat you, too," you say.

"i'd like to see him try. he'd have a really bad time if he did."

"I SORT OF FEEL A TAD BAD FOR HIM," Blueberry says. "WE ARE BEING SORT OF MEAN."

"are you saying you'd rather he eat Y/N?" Red asks.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!"

"then we we're gonna keep doing it. to keep them safe." You roll your eyes.

"With that mouth full of fangs, I'm surprised you haven't tried eating me."

"oh? if you want me to eat you, i can." He wiggles his brow bones. You slap his head. "ow! hey, it was just a joke!"

"Don't joke like that when there are kids around." Red grumbles. You ignore him, focusing on Horror, sitting alone on the couch while the rest of you sit on the floor.

He was creepy, but he wouldn't hurt you. He already would have if he wanted to.

You just had to prove that to the others.


	40. Chapter 40

You were in the kitchen, alone thankfully. The others had decided to stay in the living room to watch Horror to make sure he didn't try anything. There had to be something in your kitchen that Horror would be willing to eat. 

He'd said that he loved to eat human flesh, but you didn't have any of that. Except for on you. An idea strikes you.  
You didn't have any human flesh just lying around ready to be eaten, but perhaps you could find a substitute.

Horror just didn't have to know that it wasn't actually human.  
**********  
"what is this?" Horror asks, poking at the things on the plate that you placed in front of him. Everyone circles you and stare at the plate.

"it looks like raw chi-" You slap a hand over Red's mouth. 

"It's human." You simply say. They all look at you.

"really?" Horror asks. He pokes the 'human flesh' in front of him. You nod. "where'd you get it? isn't it illegal to, like, have this? won't you get arrested or something if people find out?"

"See, I got this in secret, so no one knows who or where I got it from." You look pointedly at him. You hoped this would work. "Well? You haven't eaten since you got here, so go ahead and eat." He looks up a you and then back down at the plate. 

He picks up some of the 'flesh' and plops it in his mouth. A few seconds pass by. You hold your breath. He starts to gobble down the rest eagerly. Wow, he was really hungry. He eats it all in a matter of seconds.

Success! As you take the plate from him and take it to the kitchen. Sans follows.

"that wasn't really human you fed him, was it?" He asks.

"Of course not. Where would I even get it?" You crouch down and whisper, "It's actually just raw, boneless chicken." You grin at him. "Smart, huh?"

"i guess."  
*********

"Y/N! I've got good news for you!" Alphys calls you later that night. She's really excitable. She doesn't stutter when she's excited.

"What? What is it?"

"The machine! I fixed it. I'm sure of it this time!"

"Really? Wow, good job."

"Th-thanks," she stutters. She never was good with being complemented. "So, I have to make a few last minute adjustments and then you c-can bring them here so we can send them all home."

You look around the living room. All the Sanses are doing their own things. 

Huh. What's this feeling?

Somewhere inside you, there's a part of you that doesn't want them to go just yet.

"Y/N? Y-you still there?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm here. Call me when you're ready." You hang up.

It was almost time for them to go.

How were you going to tell them?


	41. Chapter 41

Later on, you're in your bedroom with Sans. 

"So, Alphys called." You say as you get ready for bed. You hear him groan.

"please don't tell me we're getting another houseguest." 

"No. The machine is fixed." Sans looks at you from where he's lying on the bed.

"really? so..."

"Yep, they'll be going home soon. She'll call us whenever she's ready."

"huh? she's not ready yet?"

"She said that she had to do some last minute adjustments. I guess she's just trying to make sure everything will actually work."

"wow. ya know, i'm happy that they're going to be gone soon, but i'll kind of miss 'em all."

"Really? You?" You get into the bed next to him. He turns to drap an arm over you.

"yeah. it's gonna feel pretty empty around here when they're gone."

"Yeah, it is. I'm trying to figure out how to tell them all. Some off them have taken a liking to me. They'll miss me."

"we'll figure something out." He yawns. "for now, it's time to sleep."  
************  
The next morning, while making breakfast with L'il Sans help, you think about how to tell the Sanses that they'd be leaving soon.

"Um, Y/N?" L'il Sans says. You look at him. "The eggs are burning." You quickly turn to the stove and turn it off, successfully saving the eggs before they get too badly burnt. "Are you okay? You seem distracted?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to say?"

"W-what do you mean?" You turn away and continue making breakfast. 

"I heard what you and Sans were talking about last night while I was going to the bathroom. We all have to leave soon."

You sigh. "Yeah. You do. Do the others know?" He shakes his head.

"I thought about telling them, but I decided that you should be the one to tell them. You were right, by the way." You look at him confusedly. "We'll miss you. I know I will at least."

"Aw, kid," you say. You kneel down to his height. You place a hand on one of his shoulders. "I'll miss you all, too. Well, some of you. I could do without Lust."

"So, when do we have to go?" You shrug.

"Don't know yet. I have to wait for Alphys to call me, so maybe it'll be a few days. Maybe it'll be later today. Maybe tomorrow. But, there's one thing I know for sure."

"What's that?"

You smile. "It's making sad just thinking about it. So, how about we just forget about it until it's time for it to happen. Now, let's finish making breakfast." He nods.

Well, that was one of them down.

Now, you just had to let the others know.


	42. Chapter 42

"what? you serious?" Red asks. You nod. You'd just told him and the others that they'd be going back to their own universes soon. No one says anything. It's quiet.

"What's wrong? Aren't you guys happy? You guys get to go home soon."

"YES," Blueberry says, "I DO MISS MY BROTHER, BUT I WILL MISS YOU, TOO." Red nods and points at himself, saying that he'd miss you as well.

"I know. I'll miss you guys, too. I never would've guessed that there were so many different Sanses out there. Who knows? There's probably more."

"let's just hope no more show up," Sans mumbles to you. You roll your eyes.

"IF WE ALL WILL BE GOING OUR SEPERATE WAYS SOON," Blueberry says, "THEN WE SHOULD ALL MAKE HOWEVER MANY DAYS WE HAVE LEFT HERE FILLED WITH FUN!"

"what kinda fun?" Human Sans asks.

"A DAY OUT IN TOWN! THERE'S LOTS OF FUN THINGS TO DO AROUND HERE! AND, I SHOULD KNOW. I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER THAN THE REST OF YOU. EXCEPT FOR RED, OF COURSE."

"What did you have in mind, Blueberry?" You ask.

"LET'S GO...," he pauses, "TO THE ZOO!"

"the zoo?" Horror asks. "what's that?" That's right. Some of the Sanses didn't know what a zoo was. L'il Sans and Geno looked just as confused as Horror sounded.

"IT IS A VERY WONDERFUL PLACE FULL OF WONDERFUL CREATURES! ACTUALLY, LET US GO SO YOU CAN SEE FOR YOURSELVES!"  
**********  
And so, you all went to the zoo. It costed a lot to get yourself and everyone else into the zoo. Luckily, Sans pitched in to help. The Sanses that were unfamiliar with the concept of a zoo looked amazed. Especially L'il Sans. He was frozen to the spot he was standing in with fascination.

"You okay, kiddo?" You ask. He simply nods.

"There are a lot of animals here. What are those?" He points at one of the enclosures.

"Those are lions," you say. "Wanna get closer so you can see better?" He nods eagerly. The two of you approach the fence surrounding the enclosure and look down at the lions. One of the lions, a male, was lying on a rock, basking in the sunlight. Two more lions, females, lay next to him on either side.

"So, what are lions exactly?" L'il Sans asks. 

"They're pretty much just big cats. In other part s of the world, they run around and hunt and stuff like that." L'il Sans continues to watch the lions.

After a while he says, "What else is there? I wanna see more!"  
*************

Meanwhile, Sans, Red, and Blueberry were off in another part of the zoo. Red had wanted to see the alligators, interested in them because they were just like him.

"and, how is that exactly?" Sans asks. 

"isn't it obvious?" Red says. "they're fierce and ferocious. and they have wicked, sharp teeth, like me." He points at his fangs.

"I AM SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, RED," Blueberry says, "BUT THERE IS NOTHING FIERCE OR FEROCIOUS ABOUT YOU."

"you aren't even scary," Sans asks.

"whatever. like i care what you guys think. i know i'm plenty ferocious."

"Look, mommy," a kids voice says. "Ducks!" Red gasps.

"ah! d-ducks? where?" He looks genuinely frightened. Sans chuckles.

"fierce and ferocious, huh?" He says. He begins to walk off, chuckling to himself.

Blueberry follows, giggling, while Red shuffles after them, scowling and grumbling to himself.


	43. Chapter 43

You find Geno sitting alone on one of the benches in the zoo near the gorillas. L'il Sans hops around excitedly, asking you for permission to go look. You tell him yes and to stay where you could see him. You go over to the bench and sit next to Geno.

"Hey, Geno. What're you doing sitting here by yourself? You having fun?" He nods.

"Yeah, I guess, but..." He trails off. You tilt your head to the side. He turns his head to look at you. "What am I gonna do when I get back to my universe?"

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"I mean, there's nothing there. Nothing waiting for me, except for my universe's Frisk. But..."

"Your Y/N will still be gone," you finish for him. You pull him into a side hug. He leans into it.

"I'm going to miss you. I kinda don't want to go back, but...I know I have to." You hug him tighter. Then, you have a thought.

"Hey. Maybe there'll be something different. Something new," you say.

"I thought the same thing the other day," he says, "but I don't know. But, what good is it to complain or be sad about it? We're here to have fun, right?" He's watching L'il Sans stare at the gorillas. "So, let's have fun." He gets up and goes to join L'il Sans at the fence of the gorilla enclosure.

You felt terribly bad for him. How couldn't you? But, despite his pessimism, you still felt like there'd be something waiting for Geno when he returned home. 

Something good. 

Of course, you didn't really know what.  
*********  
Where was he? Where was he? 

Human Sans had went off with Baby Sans, ready to show the little gigglebox all the wonderful animals the zoo had on display. One second, Baby Sans was in his arms and the next second, the little tyke had suddenly teleported away!

Who knew he could even do that? He was just a baby! At the moment, Human Sans was frantically searching around the zoo, asking people if they'd seen him. Everyone he asked said no. Oh, man. If he didn't find him, you'd probably flip out on him.

If you were anyway similar to his Y/N, he didn't want that to happen. Just as Human Sans begins to move off to search a different part of the zoo, a flash of blue catches his eye. He whips his head in the direction of the flash.

There he was! Baby San! He'd teleported to a nearby bench and was sitting on it, giggling.

"jeez, kiddo," Human Sans says, "you gave me quite the scare after ya disappeared like that. now come on, let's go look at the giraffes, okay?" As Human Sans goes to pick the baby up, he disappears again. 

Human Sans looks around, keeping an eye out for the flash of blue that would alert him to Baby Sans' appearance.

He, unfortunately, doesn't see it. He sighs. So much for having a laid back day at the zoo.  
********  
Sans, Red, and Blueberry were beyond startled. Baby Sans had just...appeared! Out of nowhere! Right in front of them!

"whoa," Red says, "i didn't know that little germ bag could teleport."

"hey! hey, you guys, grab him!" The three of them turn to see Human Sans running at them. Before Human Sans gets to them, Baby Sans teleports away. "argh!" Human Sans growls. "why didn't you guys grab him? now i gotta find him again!" Human Sans walks away.

Sans, Red, and Blueberry stare after him, confused. "what was that about?" Red asks.

Sans and Blueberry simply shrug.


	44. Chapter 44

"This place certainly is fascinating," Lust says as he walks around the zoo with Horror. The people they passed gave them all sorts of looks. Mothers and fathers grabbed their children and pulled them close as Lust and Horror passed. Horror grins at all the passing humans, causing to practically part like the Red Sea as he and Lust went through. 

And, to be honest, who could blame them? Lust and Horror certainly were an interesting pair. Lust with his sultry smile and Horror with his creepy grin. 

"Hey, what's that?" Lust asks pointing to a building. Horror reads the sign hanging on the outside. 

'House of Creepy Crawlies, Bugs, and Arachnids' Ooh, that certainly was interesting, especially to Horror. He was all about creepy. "let's go in." He says. He shuffles away from Lust and heads into the building. When he walks in, there's a few humans, but they aren't what he's there to see. 

The walls on either side have glass boxes fixed into them, each box containing an insect or arachnid of some kind. Lust is right behind Horror as he steps up to one of the glass boxes. A praying mantis, big red eyes staring him down, looks back out a him, head slowly turning sideways. Horror chuckles, thinking about how cute the bug looks. 

"Yuck!" Lust exclaims. "Who'd want to look at a bunch of ugly bugs in glass boxes?" Horror simply ignores him and moves to another box. This one contains a dung beetle, skittering around to and fro. Horror loved this place. 

It was interesting. He decided to spend the next few moments here. 

Hopefully, it wouldn't be time to go soon.  
*****  
Baby Sans had suddenly appeared right in front of you.

"Y/N!" He exclaims, hold his arms up and out. "Up!" You bend down and pick him up.

"Hey, how'd he do that? He just appeared outta thin air," L'il Sans says.

"It's just like when Sans takes a shortcut," you say. Who knew Baby Sans could do it, too? 

"Hey, here comes Human Sans," L'il Sans says, pointing in a direction. You look and see Human Sans approaching.

"Weren't you the one who was went Baby Sans?" You ask when he gets close enough. 

"hey! it's not my fault. he just straight up teleported away from me. i've been all over the zoo looking for him."

"Well, it's a good thing he popped up in front of me. Who knows what would've happened if he'd teleported into one of the enclosures?" Suddenly, your phone rings. You shift Baby Sans to your hip and pull out your phone. It's Alphys calling. "Hello?" You say when you answer.

"Y/N, th-the machine is ready. Wh-when you're ready to bring them all over, y-you can."

"Oh. Okay, we'll be there soon." You hang up. 

"That was Alphys," you say. "It's about time for you all to go home."


	45. Chapter 45

After searching all over the zoo, you finally find and round up all the Sanses. 

"So," Geno says after you tell them all what Alphys called to tell you, "it's time for us to leave." He looks down sadly at the ground. They all look pretty sad, actually.

"Guys, please don't be so sad," you say to them. "You'll make me cry."

"there's no avoidin' it, is there?" Red asks. 

NO, I DON'T THINK THERE IS," Blueberry says. "IT IS TIME FOR US ALL TO GO BACK TO WHERE WE ALL BELONG. LET US GO, EVERYONE." They all begin to trudge to the zoo exit. You and Sans follow them. 

On the way out of the zoo and into the parking lot, Blueberry stops.

"What's up, Blueberry?" You ask.

"DO WE HAVE TO GO THERE RIGHT NOW?" You shake your head.

"Not really. Alphys said to bring you all over when we were ready."

"IN THAT CASE, THERE IS SOMEWHERE I WOULD LIKE TO VISIT ONE LAST TIME."  
********  
You all stop at the park. You take a seat on a bench, all the Sanses sitting around you. It was quiet and serene. 

"this is the last time we'll see this place," Red says. "kinda sad to think about." Blueberry nods in agreement. This was the hardest on the two of them. They'd been with you way longer than the others.

Though, it was hard on Geno, too. He didn't really want to leave after finally getting to see you again, even if it wasn't HIS you.

You place a hand on his skull, giving it a gentle rub. 

"I just want you guys to know," you begin, "that I'll miss you all. I really enjoyed having you all here. I'll never forget you guys."

Blueberry suddenly stands. He turns to you and practically tackles you into a hug, knocking off the bench. Red joins him, the two of them enveloping you in a hug. Eventually, all of them, except for your Sans, are hugging you. 

You hug each of them as much as you can. 

When you finally stand you say, "Okay, everyone. Let's go."  
*********  
"O-okay," Alphys says. "Wh-who's first?" The Sanses all look between each other. Then, L'il Sans raises his hand.

"Me. I'll go." Alphys nods.

"I-I'll start u-up the machine." Alphys turns to a computer and begins pressing several keys on the keyboard. L'il Sans steps up to the machine. He gives it a lengthy stare before he turns away. He comes over to you and hugs you tight.

"Bye, Y/N," he says. "I'll miss you." You wrap your arms around him.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. Now, go on home. I'm sure there are people that are worried about you." He lets go of you and turns away. This time when he approaches the machine, he steps into it.

He turns to face the rest of you as he stands in the machine and gives a little wave. 

Then, after Alphys presses a button on the machine, L'il Sans is gone, sent back to his own universe.


	46. Chapter 46

"I SHALL GO NEXT," Raspberry declares. "MY FOOLISH BROTHER IS SURELY LOST WITHOUT ME." He approaches the machine as Alphys gets it ready. As he steps into the machine, he turns to face the rest of you. He looks mostly at you.

"I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL IN MAKING YOU MINE," he says to you, "BUT, PERHAPS THERE IS A Y/N IN MY UNIVERSE THAT I CAN ACQUIRE." And, then he's gone. Okay, maybe you wouldn't miss him as much. 

Lust decides to to next. He goes to hug you and you reluctantly decide to let him. While hugging you, he quickly gives your butt a squeeze.

"Hey!" You exclaim. He simply smirks at you as he turns away to step into the machine. When he turns back to face you all, he blows you a kiss. You hold back a grimace. Sans stomps over to the machine and presses the button himself, sending Lust back to his home. 

Human Sans and Baby Sans are next. Human Sans steps into the machine with Baby Sans in his arms. He sets Baby Sans down next to him. As the machine revs up to send them back, Baby Sans gives you the cutest goodbye wave. 

"Bye-bye," he says. Human Sans gives you a lazy wave. Seconds later, they're gone. That left Horror, Red, Blueberry, and Geno.

"Okay," Geno says. "Time to get it over wi-"

"nah, i'll go next," Horror says. "oh, and Y/N? thanks for the chicken." Your eyes widen.

"You knew?" You ask. He chuckles.

"i know the difference between human and animal. nice of you to help though." He steps into the machine and gives you a wink as the machine sends him away.

"Okay, G-geno," Alphys says. "N-now you can go." He nods and turns to you.

"Could I have a hug first?" He asks. 

"Of course," you say. You crouch down to hug him. He plants a toothy kiss, that Sans doesn't see, on your cheek. "Goodbye," he says. You hug him tighter. After letting go, he goes to step into the machine. 

He gives you a small smile as the machine sends him back home. 

Red and Blueberry were the only two left.

"well, this is it," Red says. "it ends how it started."

"GOODBYE, FRIENDS! I SHALL MISS YOU BOTH VERY MUCH!" Blueberry says. 

Sans gives the two of them a nod. 

"a nod? what? come on, you can do better than that." Red catches Sans in a hug. Sans is startled. Blueberry joins in on the hug. You decide to add yourself to it. 

"jeez, i think i'm gonna freakin' cry," Red says. He removes himself from the hug. Blueberry does the same and the two of them step into the machine.

Red grins and Blueberry smiles widely as the machine sends them away.

And, so, that was it. 

Everything was back to normal. After hanging around a bit to make sure everything was okay, you and Sans bid Alphys a thanks and goodbye and head home.  
********  
A few days passed had passed after all the other Sanses were sent home. You and Sanses come back from your weekly grocery shopping trip.

"It's certainly is quiet without all the yous running around," you say. Sans hums in agreement.

"yeah, but, i'm not really complaining." He goes to open the front door. As the two of you step in, you freeze.

There stands Papyrus. However, there's a problem.

There's three of them. And, they're all bickering. Alphys is standing nearby, very nervously twiddling her thumbs. When she notices the two of you, she begins to sweat profusely.

"H-hey. S-so, u-um, funny st-story." 

Sans promptly faceplants into the floor and yells.

'Here we go again,' you think to yourself.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's it! Another story complete! But, I'm going to do an extra chapter later on.
> 
> What's it going to be about? That's a secret! You'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Until then, see you guys!


	47. Epilogue

L'IL SANS

It had been a while since L'il Sans had been sent back to his own universe. After getting back, he was greeted eagerly by his father and brother, both of them asking him where he'd gone. He'd gotten back into his normal routine. Going to sleep, waking up, going to school, playing with his friends.

Kid things, pretty much. 

However, one day, something different happened. A rumor that a human child had fallen into the Underground was going around, though no one really believed it.

L'il Sans was outside playing in the snow one day when he saw them. They were coming through Snowdin, looking confused and quite cold. However, there was something...familiar about them. As they get closer, he realizes why.

It's you. Well, his universe's version of you. You were a kid, but he recognized your face. Without even thinking, L'il Sans starts going to you. You stop when you see him coming. He stops, too.

He can tell by the look on your face that you're a bit scared.

"Hey," he says, "don't be afraid. I'm nice." He begins to slowly approach you. "I'm Sans. What's your name?" He continues to get closer. 

"U-um, Y-Y/N," you respond. He's close enough to touch you now.

"That's a nice name," he says "You look cold. Hey, I can take you to my house. You can get warm and meet my dad and brother." You stare at him for a bit, trying to decide on whether on not to trust him. After a few seconds, you come to a decision and nod. He smiles broadly. "Okay! Let's go!"

He grabs you by the hand and begins to lead you to his house.

 

BABY SANS

"Come now, Sans. It is bed time."

Baby Sans let's out a yawn as Asgore picks him up from the his spot on the living room floor. Gaster had called Asgore earlier on, asking him if he could babysit for a while while he and his wife had gone out for a bit. Asgore happily obliged, happy to do a friend a favor.

Asgore goes to Sans' room lays him down in his crib.

"Good night, little one," Asgore whispers. "One day, we will up above. Then there'll be a bigger world for you." Baby Sans slowly drifts off to sleep. Asgore leaves the room, slowly closing the door halfway, leaving a little crack. Asgore goes back to the living room and begins to clean up all the crayons and paper he'd given Baby Sans. 

There's one paper that catches his eye. There's a crudely drawn creature on it. It looks like a human. 

The word 'Y/N' is written nearby.

 

HUMAN SANS

"What? No way." Human Sans chuckles, idly playing with one of your cat like ears.

"yes way," he says.

"So, you ended up getting transported to an alternate universe where you were a monster and I was a human? Like, for real?" Human Sans nods.

"for real. and, they were similar to you."

"Similar how?"

"well, they were cute. nice. sweet. and, their right eye twitched whenever they got mad."

"What? My eye doesn't do that."

"oh, yes it does. like, the other day for example. when you warned me not to spill all of that milk on the floor and i- there it is! your eye is twitching right now!"

"Well, can you blame me for being mad. That was a lot of milk I had to clean. Hey, stop laughing!"

Human Sans chuckles and taps your cat like nose with a finger. 

"jeez, how cute can you get?" 

You simply growl.

 

RASPBERRY

He couldn't believe his luck. You were coming through Snowdin right now! You were looking around cautiously, ready for anything. Raspberry chuckles. You stop when you hear it. When you see him, you tense up, ready for a possible fight.

"HUMAN! I AM THE DREADFUL AND TERRIBLE SANS! PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED!" You scowl at him. He smirks.

The fight doesn't really last long and you get beaten. You lie, unconscious, face down in the snow. Raspberry looks down at you. He picks you up and begins making his way home.

He'd be keeping this human for himself.

 

HORROR 

He was sitting at his decrepit sentry station just past the bridge in the forest. His eyes were closed, grin plastered on his face as usual. He suddenly heard crunching snow as someone approaches the station. He opens one of his sockets a bit. It's a human. His grin grows.

As they get closer, he closes his eyesocket, giving off the illusion that he's asleep. The humans footsteps get louder as they get closer. When they see the station, and him, they stop. He can feel them get closer and closer to the front of the station until they're directly in front of him. 

His eyesockets fly open, startling them. However, when he sees who it is, his sockets widen. 

You. It's you. You're standing right in front of him, a frightened look on your face. It takes a few minutes for Horror to get over the shock of seeing you again.

Then, he notices that you're slowing backing away from him. You're about to run. He snaps out of it and teleports in front of you, scaring you so much that you fall onto your butt in the snow.

"a human," he says. "s'been a while since there was human down here." You looks you over. You're shivering like crazy. From the cold or fear, Horror doesn't know. But, he decides to remove his hoodie and gives it to you. You stare at it and then him. 

"put it on. don't wanna freeze, do you?" You reluctantly put on the hoodie, trying to ignore the horrid smell it gives off. "now get up. i'll take ya somewhere safe." He turns away and begins walking. You quickly get up and follow.

"word of advice," he says as the two of you walk. "if anyone asks, you're just a weird looking monster."

 

LUST

He missed you, but was happy to be back home. He was currently in the strip club, sitting at the bar and scanning the crowd for his next sexual conquest. As he does, someone sits down next to him and orders their own drink. 

The voice is familiar. He turns to see who it is and he lets out a gasp. 

You're sitting right next to him at the bar, waiting for the bartender to bring the drink you ordered. When she finally does, you begin to fish out your wallet to pay. However, Lust speaks up before you can.

"Don't worry," he says. "I got it." He takes out his own money and pays for your drink. The bartender nods and walks off to serve someone else. You turn to him.

"Hey, thanks pal. That was nice of you." 

"No problem. Anything for a cutie like yourself." You chuckle.

"Smooth. Since you were nice enough to pay for my drink, how about telling me your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Sans."

"Nice to meet you, Sans," you say. You take a sip from your drink, Lust watching as you swallow. 

"You gonna tell me yours?" He asks. Not like he needs you to. You shrug.

"Maybe. Let's get to know each other a little more first. Then maybe I will." Lust smirks.

He loved it when someone played hard to get.

 

RED

Ugh! How annoying. Red was told, ordered really, by his brother to go to store to pick some things up. Red grumpily trudges through the aisles of the store, picking up all of the things he was ordered to get.

After finally getting them all, he makes his way to the cash register. 

"Hello, sir," the cashier greets him.

"yeah, hey." He says. He begins loading his things onto the conveyor belt. As he does, the cashier's voice strikes him as familiar. He looks at the cashier and practically freezes.

You're the cashier. Rather, this universe's you was. He's too busy staring at you that he doesn't realize that you're trying to get his attention.

"Sir? Excuse me? Hello?" He shakes his head and focuses. He blushes at being caught staring.

"s-sorry, what did you say?"

"I said your total was $10.50." 

"oh. here ya go." He takes his bags and change.

"Thanks for shopping." You say to him. He nods.

As he makes his way out of the store, he has the urge to slap himself.

Staring? You probably thought he was a creep now.

 

BLUEBERRY

"BROTHER! I AM GOING TO ALPHYS' HOME FOR TRAINING!"

"'kay, have fun."

Just another normal day in Ebott. Nothing much had happened since Blueberry had been brought back to his universe. He'd gotten back into the swing of things. Going to Alphys' place. Watching anime with Undyne.

As he walks, he comes across a park. 

No. Not just a park. THE park. The park he visited back in your universe. It was exactly the same. As he looks at the park he sees someone sitting on a bench.

He lets out a gasp when he realizes that it's you he's looking at. He has the sudden urge to run to you and hug you tight. Then, he remembers that he's in his own universe.

It'd be some strange skeleton hugging a random human. Besides, he was going to be late.

Though, he hoped to see you again.

 

GENO

He was back. Back to this wretched save screen. Stuck here forever because Frisk couldn't reset anymore. Maybe he should have asked to stay in your universe.

As he sits in sad silence, he hears someone approaching. Thinking it's Frisk, he ignores it. But, then they speak.

"Sans? Is that you?" His head shoots up. Was that...?

He turns to the voice. And, he can't believe what he sees. It's you.

It's you. You're standing right in front of him, looking around curiously.

"Sans, what's going on? Where am I?" He doesn't respond. Instead, he knocks you down into a hug, hugging so tight that he was afraid that if he let go, you'd disappear. He starts crying. He hopes this wasn't someone's idea of a cruel joke.

"Y/N. Oh my god. Fuck, I missed you so much. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"That I let you die. I let you die. They killed you and I couldn't do anything. How could you want to even be near me?" He begins to move away from you, releasing you from his hug. You grab him and hug him to your chest.

"I don't know what's going on," you say, "or where I am, but I don't blame you. It's not your fault."

"B-but-" You interrupt him.

"No, buts. Now, shush okay? Just...let me hold you for a bit."

And so, he does.

 

SANS

"i can't believe this. i can't fucking believe this. it's happening all over again except this time it's with Pap instead of me." Sans sits at the kitchen table, head down.

"Sans, calm down," you say. "It won't take that long for Alphys to fix the machine again. We'll be back to having one Papyrus in no time." You listen to the arguing in the living, which had increased in volume. Sans begins to beat his head on the table repeatedly.

"Though, I wouldn't mind if she went just a bit faster this time around."

 

THE END  
FOR REAL THIS TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave those comments. They're greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them.


End file.
